The Aftermath: Book 1
by Blossomstripe
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened after The Last Hope? Lionblaze and Cinderheart have settled down and the clan is waiting to here the news of kits! Dovewing has taken on Bumblestripe as her mate, but will she stay loyal? Jayfeather misses Half-Moon, he wishes she was here with him... and Ivypool finds herself alone, will she ever fall in love? (Rated T Just In Case)
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! This takes place after da Last Hope! (If I'm forgetting anyone, tell me in the reviews and I'll add them!)**

**R.I.P Mousefur: Died the death of a warrior**

**R.I.P Ferncloud: Died defending the nursery and the kits**

**R.I.P Firestar: His destiny was finally fulfilled, he was the fourth cat**

**R.I.P Hollyleaf: This death made me cry, my 1****st**** fav warrior died protecting my 2****nd**** fav!**

**R.I.P Spottedleaf: So much for **_**'I'll see you in StarClan my love' **_**it made me **_**almost **_**cry when they had their little talk**

**R.I.P Beetlewhisker: You chose the right decision, you'd rather die than go with the Darkforest!**

**R.I.P Redwillow: Why did you have to betray your clan Redwillow? Why did you have to betray yourself?**

**R.I.P Hawkfrost: Seriously Hawky! If you weren't evil, you would be so great! You'd probably be deputy, and even leader!**

**R.I.P Tigerstar: As if I'd RIP you! You are a stupid piece of dung!**

**R.I.P Ivypool: Dudes I'm just kiddin! She is still alive, repeat SHE IS STILL ALIVE**

* * *

_**Leader**_- Bramblestar, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_**Deputy**_- Squirrelflight, dark ginger she cat with green eyes

_**Medicine Cat**_- Jayfeather, grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes

_**Warriors**_

Graystripe- long haired grey tom

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she cat with green eyes

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail- long haired white tom with blue eyes

Millie- striped grey tabby she cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool- light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg- long limbed black tom with a brow underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she cat with green eyes

Berrynose- cream coloured tom

Hazeltail- small grey and white she cat

Mousewhisker- grey and white tom

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she cat

Cinderheart- grey tabby she cat

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

**Apprentice Cherrypaw**

Icecloud- white she cat

Rosepetal- dark cream she cat

**Apprentice Molepaw**

Toadstep- black and white tom

Briarlight- dark brown she cat

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she cat

Bumblestripe- very pale grey tom with black stripes

Dovewing- pale grey she cat with blue eyes

Ivypool- silver and white tabby she cat with dark blue eyes

_**Apprentices**_

Cherrypaw- ginger she cat

Molepaw- brown and cream tom

_**Queens**_

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she cat with amber eyes (mother to Lilykit, a dark tabby she kit with white patches, and Seedkit, a very pale ginger she kit)

Brightheart- white she cat with ginger patches (mother to Dewkit, a grey tom, Snowkit, a white tom, and Amberkit, a grey she kit with a white muzzle, paws, and (right) ear)

Daisy- cream long furred cat from the horseplace

_**Elders**_

Purdy- plump tabby former loner with a grey muzzle

* * *

**Leader**- Blackstar, large white tom with jet black paws

**Deputy**- Rowanclaw, ginger tom

**Medicine Cat**- Littlecloud, very small tabby tom

**Warriors**

Oakfur- small brown tom

Smokefoot- black tom

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

**Apprentice Sparrowpaw (big tabby tom)**

Applefur- mottled brown she cat

**Apprentice Mistpaw (spiky furred grey she cat)**

Crowfrost- black and white tom

Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across his back

**Apprentice Stoatpaw (skinny ginger tom)**

Snowbird- pure white she cat

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Kinkfur- tabby she cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she cat

Olivenose- tortoiseshell she cat

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot- grey she cat with black paws

Scorchfur- dark grey tom

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt- cream furred she cat

Ferretclaw- cream and grey tom

Starlingwing- ginger tom

**Queens**

Pinenose- black she cat

**Elders**

Cedarheart- dark grey tom

Tallpoppy- long legged light brown tabby she cat

Snaketail- dark brown tom with tabby striped tail

Whitewater- white she cat with long fur, blind in one eye

* * *

_**Leader**_- Onestar, brown tabby tom

_**Deputy**_- Ashfoot, grey she cat

**Apprentice Larkpaw (black she cat)**

_**Medicine Cat**_- Kestrelflight, mottled grey tom

_**Warriors**_

Crowfeather- dark grey tom

**Apprentice Crouchpaw (black tom)**

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Gorsetail- very pale grey and white she cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Harespring- brown and white tom

Leaftail- dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Emberfoot- grey tom with two dark paws

Heathertail- light brown tabby she cat

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she cat

Swallowtail- dark grey she cat

Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she cat with large white mark on her forehead

Whiskernose- light brown tom

Furzepelt- grey and white she cat

Boulderfur- large pale grey tom

_**Queens**_

Whitetail- small white she cat

_**Elders**_

Webfoot- dark grey tabby tom

Tornear- tabby tom

* * *

_**Leader**_- Mistystar, grey she cat with blue eyes

_**Deputy**_- Reedwhisker, black tom

_**Medicine Cat**_- Mothwing, dappled golden she cat

**Apprentice Willowshine (grey tabby she cat)**

_**Warriors**_

Graymist- pale grey tabby she cat

Mintfur- light grey tabby tom

Minnowtail- dark grey she cat

Pebblefoot- mottled grey tom

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Robinwing- tortoiseshell and white tom

Petalfur- grey and white she cat

Grasspelt- light brown tom

**Apprentice Heronpaw (smoky grey almost black tom)**

Troutstream- pale grey tabby she cat

Rushtail- light brown tabby tom

Mossyfoot- brown and white she cat

Hollowflight- dark brown tabby tom

_**Queens**_

Duskfur- brown tabby she cat

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes

Icewing- heavily pregnant white she cat

_**Elders**_

Dapplenose- mottled grey she cat

Pouncetail- ginger and white tom

* * *

_**Cats Outside The Clans**_

Smoky- muscular grey and white tom that lives at the horseplace

Floss- small grey and white she cat that lives at the horseplace

* * *

_**Other Animals**_

Midnight- a stargazing badger who lives by the sea

Pip- black and white dog that lives near the horseplace

* * *

Lionblaze rushed over to Cinderheart "We won!" he purred, and he rubbed his muzzle against her cheek "Is there anything I can get you, or do for you?" he smiled at her, his eyes soft

Cinderheart scowled in amusement "You can get those wounds checked! Jayfeather would flay my skin if I didn't tell you, but he could probably cut me with his tongue," she teased gently, flicking him playfully with her tail

"I'll be fine! You know I can't get hurt!" he protested, and Cinderheart purred in reply "That doesn't stop me from worrying, does it?"

Lionblaze gave his mate a mixed glance, of love and amusement as he trotted towards his brother's den

"Jayfeather?" he poked his head into the den, Toadstep was laying on some moss, blood oozing out of the young warrior

Jayfeather looked hurriedly at him "Toadstep might die!" he hissed, his ears flattened, his eyes distressed

Lionblaze felt a pang of pain, Toadstep thought of him as a hero, which made him feel like one… Surely the bold, brave young cat's life couldn't be cut so short?

"I know you are doing all you can!" he replied, his eyes giving away his pain

Jayfeather turned to face him, his eyes angry and his fur bristling "All I can, might not be enough! Did you just hear me? Toadstep might die!" he hissed angrily

Lionblaze flattened his ears "Sorry!" and he left the den with a lash of his tail

He marched across the clearing, spotting a tempting mouse on the pile, but he chose to ignore it… there are cats in pain that need that food, not me

His fur was bristled slightly as he passed the freshkill pile and then a soft kind voice came from behind him

"Hi Lionblaze," it was Icecloud

He let out a tired yawn as he turned around "Hi Icecloud," he greeted

"You don't seem injured," she meowed uneasily, studying his pelt "Yeah, I guess the whole clan knows about my powers now… if not, I can fight battles without getting hurt,"

Icecloud's eyes shone "Whoa, you're even more amazing than I thought," then she ducked her head hurriedly and he could almost see red on her ear tips

He smiled "Hey, wanna go hunting? The freshkill pile is low," he admitted, it would take his mind off Toadstep

Icecloud looked at him with gratitude in her blue eyes "Of course Lionblaze,"

Lionblaze followed her out of camp… almost jumping at every noise

"It's alright, this is home… try to remember it without the trampled leaves and mess everywhere," she joked kindly, which partly made him feel better

He imagined the bright forest, sunshine reflecting off the dewdrops on the leaves, he gave a sigh of sadness

"Come on, I think I smell a rabbit ahead, you go around the clearing, in case I don't get it… Actually, I'll scare it, and hopefully it'll run right into your paws!"

Icecloud had scars all over her flank and a deep bite in her shoulder, but her blue eyes were determined

He watched her sneak around the clearing and when he noticed her in the right position he leapt towards the rabbit with a loud yowl

Fortunately, the rabbit raced towards Icecloud and she pounced on it easily, and soon it was over

"We make a great team!" Icecloud smiled, dropping the rabbit

Lionblaze nodded "We should take this back to camp," he meowed, his ears flattened with embarrassment

Icecloud gave him a friendly smile "Okay!"

Lionblaze entered camp with a mouse, while Icecloud held the rabbit reluctantly… they had an argument over who should carry the rabbit into camp, and he managed to persuade her it was her catch, not his

He looked at Icecloud "We should do that again sometime," she meowed, her ear tips the same red as before

"Yeah, we should," he meowed to her and then he spotted Cinderheart sharing a moue with Foxleap, they seemed in deep conversation

"Hey Cinderheart!" he called, and she looked up "Hey Lionblaze!" then her gaze hardened "You didn't get your wounds checked out…"

Lionblaze purred in amusement, but then he dropped his head "Toadstep is fatally wounded, his life is in the paws of StarClan,"

Cinderheart's gaze softened "Oh Lionblaze," she pushed her muzzle into his cheek

"Thanks,"

"Where have you been?" she asked gently

"Hunting with Icecloud," he told her, and a feeling flashed in her eyes, something like jealousy

"Oh, what did you catch?"

Lionblaze was puzzled "Just a rabbit and a mouse,"

She flicked her tail "You guys obviously don't make that good of a team,"

Lionblaze hissed softly "We do, we planned everything to catch that rabbit!"

Cinderheart's fur bristled and she opened her mouth to snap something, but obviously thought better of it, and took off towards the warrior den

He rolled his eyes "Hm, you and Icecloud huh?" Foxleap teased

Lionblaze looked confused… "Haven't you heard?" the reddish tabby asked, his eyes wide

"No, what…"

"My sister, she likes you!" he pointed out like Lionblaze was a dumb kit

Lionblaze flattened his ears with embarrassment "No she doesn't, she is a good friend," he looked and spotted Icecloud heading towards the nursery with the rabbit they had caught

She shot him a friendly smile and continued her way to the nursery

"See…"

"She doesn't like me!"

Foxleap smiled "Seriously, you are dumb," and with that, he got up and headed towards the warrior den

* * *

**A little Ice x Lion goin on their… if it were up to me, I'd make it Foxleap and Cinderheart! And Lionblaze and Icecloud… but I know the Erin's wouldn't even think of doing that**

**I think Fox x Cinder is cute… **

**Who's POV should be next? *CoughDoveCoughWing***


	2. Betrayal

**Hiya REVIEWERS!**

**Reply to Reviews**

_**Suntalon**_**: haha, yeah… thanks for all your support… you always review on my stories… just letting you know, Hollyleaf's Story has a new chapter! Already written chapter 3! Ivypool's POV!**

_**Super Ninja Whiskers**_**: Your stories would be awesome if you wrote some lol, I like Ice x Lion, but I also like Cinder x Lion… I'm torn… lol**

_**Runningfur**_**: Again, I'm really torn between Cinder x Fox and Cinder x Lion, like I am with Lion x Ice and Lion x Cinder… And I love Lionblaze, he is so handsome… But if I could marry one of them (If they were people) I would choose Foxleap, Tigerheart or Bumblestripe… they're all really sweet, and funny… and adorable! **

_**OceanBlueSeaEyes**_**: YEAH DOVEWING! I love her, but I love Ivypool more… :)**

**_TwilightTee_: It's reviews like that... that make it worthwhile to be on fanfiction! :)... Yeah, I'm on Warrior Cat Rpg... I'll search you then!**

_**Aquatalon**_**: HERE IT ISSSS!**

Dovewing sat beside Firestar's lifeless body, Sandstorm, Squirrelflight and Leafpool were beside them "I'm so sorry," she looked at Firestar's mate and daughters

Squirrelflight gaze was filled with pain "I feel responsible, if I was there, I would've saved him…" she sighed

Leafpool licked her sister's cheek sadly "It wasn't your fault… no one could stop it, his death was in the paws of StarClan,"

Sandstorm looked at her daughters like they were young kits "I can see Firestar in both of you-" she looked at Squirrelflight "And now you're following the path of him,"

Leafpool nudged her sister softly, a tear slid down her cheek, and her eyes were watery

Dovewing nodded to the three cats "I'll come back later," she meowed, and she began her way towards Hollyleaf's body

Dovewing noticed Ivypool, her eyes angry and her tail lashing

"She died saving me!" she cried

The fluffy grey she cat licked her sister's cheek "It's not your fault!" she growled, "Snap out of it, Hollyleaf wouldn't have wanted you to sulk around like a kit that has lost its mother! She would want you to live, find a mate, have kits!" her gaze had hardened on Ivypool, whose gaze was watery

Ivypool looked at her "You know I'm never going to have a mate!" her eyes had a small flame in them "No tom would be interested in a she cat that caused the death of her clanmate…"

Dovewing shook her head "You didn't kill her! Hawkfrost did, and Bramblestar killed him!"

The silver tabby blinked "I just need sleep, I'm sorry for being so snappy, I'll share tongues later…" she walked slowly towards the apprentice den, her tail dragging behind her in the dust

Dovewing wished she could help, but there was nothing she could do to erase memories

She left the black body and picked a mouse off the freshkill pile, and then a kind voice echoed around her "Can you share that?" it was Bumblestripe

"Of course," she purred looking at him with beautiful blue eyes

She settled down under the Highledge and she looked into his eyes "I love you Bumblestripe," she told him truthfully

_Goodbye Tigerheart… I can't believe how foolish I was, meeting with a ShadowClan cat! _

Then warm breath and a safe scent surrounded her, and shockingly, it wasn't Bumblestripe, it was Tigerheart

_Leave me alone Tigerheart!_

But it didn't leave… _True I miss him with all my heart, but I can't show weakness to him_

You love him Dovewing, and don't deny it… a voice meowed in her head

_As if!_

Bumblestripe was giving her a weird look "Are you alright Dovewing… I think you need a nap!"

Dovewing forced a smile "Yeah, ha ha," she looked around quickly "I feel like a quick walk, by myself, I need to clear my head of something's," she told him, ignoring the mouse and hurrying out of camp

She began her walk over the old Thunderpath

And as she kept walking, she ignored prey scents all around her… she was on a mission and nothing could stop her

She listened to the sounds

"_Please Grasspelt! Can I go over the fighting move one more time?" a young voice asked_

_Grasspelt rolled his eyes "Try it at camp!" _

"_No! Where is Breezepelt and Nightcloud?" it was Onestar's mew_

"_They have disappeared, get Ashfoot to round up a search patrol!" small white she cat told Onestar Dovewing recognized her as Whitetail, the cat she had once gone on a journey with_

"_I'm going hunting by the ThunderClan border," she recognized Tigerheart's kind mew… "Alone… I need to clear my mind," he told Rowanclaw_

She let out a mew of excitement and she charged towards the border, but then stopped

_You ended it with Tigerheart… will he really be glad to see you? Think of Bumblestripe! _She scolded herself… but there was a part of her that loved him more than Bumblestripe

She calmly walked to the border, pretending she had no idea Tigerheart would come

She stalked a mouse… completely forgetting Tigerheart would show up

Then she heard a shocked mew _"Dovewing?_"

The fluffy grey cat looked, and spotted another she cat with him… she couldn't recognize the tortoiseshell fur

He looked slightly embarrassed "How are you?" he asked

The tortoiseshell gave him a teasing flick "Why are you talking to a ThunderClan cat?"

"I'm being polite…" he gave her a teasing nudge and looked at Dovewing "Why are you here?" he asked, a deep meaning was in his eyes

Dovewing looked at Tigerheart… thankfully there was a gathering tonight, so she could talk to him then "Oh nothing, just hunting!" she replied cheerfully

The dark brown tabby had his eyes closed, and she guessed he was hiding the pain in his eyes

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Hunting with Olivenose…" he told her

She nodded in understanding, and then she began walking off... her ears flattened, and her heart breaking... _you are a horrible cat, you say you love one, but then go ahead and love the other... choose now!_

* * *

Dovewing looked at Squirrelflight, who was going to be talking for Bramblestar while he was receiving his nine lives

"Please can I go?" she had pleaded and after an argument, she had been allowed to go

And thankfully, Bumblestripe wasn't going

She was walking beside Ivypool, who was also going

"I saw you and Foxleap chatting, are you guys mates now or something?" she asked Ivypool

The silver and white tabby laughed slightly "So if I ate a mouse with Lionblaze, you'd say he was my mate? No, he's not my mate..." Ivypool smiled

"You guys would have such cute kits…" she taunted the same words Ivypool had used on her a moon before

Ivypool flattened her ears playfully, but then her tail drooped "I can't believe Hollyleaf is dead," she sighed

"Why are you so caught up about it? You only knew her for about two moons!"

Ivypool rolled her eyes "She died saving me!" her sister reminded her

Dovewing hadn't really lost anyone that was super, really important to her… like Ivypool, Bumblestripe, Whitewing, Birchfall… _or Tigerheart, she thought shyly_

"I'm going to go ahead," she told Ivypool

Luckily, the silver tabby didn't disagree, just rounded it up with a simple nod

Dovewing hurried ahead

She hurried across the gathering island… WindClan and ShadowClan were here, and they were sharing tongues and chatting

She spotted a dark pelt in the crowd… _Tigerheart?_

The fluffy grey tabby rushed forward and spotted Tigerheart talking to Petalfur and Grasspelt

"Tigerheart!" she called, he swung his head round and faced her "Dovewing," he replied coolly

"Come share tongues," she meowed politely

Tigerheart shrugged and they sat down by a clump of bushes "How have you been going?" he asked

"Good… I miss you though,"

His eyes widened "You chose to end it!" he stammered

"I know I did… will you give me a second chance?"

He looked unsure "What about Olivenose?" he asked

"What, are you guys mates now?"

"Yes!" he told her firmly

"Well I have a mate too, but please Tigerheart, just one meeting, if it feels wrong, we can end it…!"

_But I guarantee you, it won't_

"Fine," he muttered and he disappeared into the crowd of cats just as the leaders called to begin the gathering

* * *

**Dovewing is a real 2 timer… **

**Tiger x Olive… well, don't look at me… she is the only she cat in ShadowClan that would look good with him! (Here is a friendly quote!) It broke my heart though… **

**Quote**

"**Come on!" Dovewing jumped down from the star-dappled ribs of the Twoleg nest. "Let's follow the beaver trail."**

**Tigerheart landed beside her. "Beaver trail?"**

"**The one we followed to the dam."**

**Tigerheart blinked "That feels like a lifetime ago! I had only just been made a warrior. Now I feel like a different cat, but the same, if you know what I mean." His eyes narrowed thoughtfully**

**Dovewing understood exactly how he felt.****Back then, she'd just learned she was one of the Three. She didn't realize back then how much it was going to shape her life.**_** Now the whole Clan's depending on me. **_**Her belly tightened. She pushed away the thought of the Dark Forest and the battle to come. She only wanted to be here, now, with Tigerheart. "Next leaf-fall you might be living in ThunderClan," she whispered. The idea made her warm. "We might have kits."**

**Cold air hit her pelt as Tigerheart drew away. "Whoa!" He glanced sideways at her, not breaking his pace. "That's not important right now, is it?" His mew was light, but his words felt like a claw-scratch on Dovewing's heart**

"**O-of course not!" Why had she blurted out such nonsense? If Tigerheart wasn't ready, that was okay.**_** Just being a warrior is great!**_

_**Her ears twitched. Voices? **_**She listened harder. There were paw steps moving though ThunderClan territory, far away below them. **_**Perhaps Firestar's has ordered a night patrol. **_**She tried to make out the voices, but they sounded unfamiliar. And they were edged with anger.**

"**Come on!" Tigerheart flicked her flank with his tail and shot off into the darkness. "Let's race!"**

"**You'll lose!" She bounded after him, her paws scattering leaves. The forest blurred around her as she ran, the earth thrumming beneath her paws. Tigerstar's (Mistake in the book) pelt flashed between the trees a few tail-lengths ahead. "I'll catch you!" she yowled.**

**Blood pounded in her ears, drowning out the murmuring from ThunderClan territory. It was probably nothing. Surely her clanmates could cope without her for one night?**

**Quote**


	3. The Gathering

**Reply to Reviews**

_**Suntalon**_**: I've made lots of planning sheets whether to do Toad x Blossom or Blossom x Thorn or even Blossom x Fox (since of their closeness in TLH), or Ivy x Toad or Ivy x Fox... Toad x Ivy or Toad x Blossom?... took me 4ever, but I finally got a list of mates/kits...!**

_**Snowsong of SnowClan**_**: I love Tiger x Dove… they are so great together, but the quote in the last chapter, I think that's partly what ruined their relationship… **** I got so upset when she broke up with him for the first time! And then the second time… he really loves her, and she breaks his heart 24/7**

_**Snowsong of SnowClan**_**: Thanks heaps! I like making these… I made one with Foxleap's POV… haven actually posted it though, he falls in love with Rosepetal and they become really close but then Molepaw… **_**interrupts **_**him when he's about to tell her he loves her… so a little love triangle there... **_**Mole x Rose x Fox**_

_**Runningfur**_**: Thanks, you don't think Dovewing was a little too… **_**naughty?**_

_**TinaFrostDahMuffinburger**_**: Soz, I can't say anything… but I don't think that would happen if Erin's wrote a book after TLH… I'm pretty sure she'd keep Lion x Cinder going, since she has his kits ****Fox x Cinder, though I love it from reading a fanfic, there are no hints of this ever happening**

**Olive x Tiger x Dove x Bumble (Talk about a love **_**square)**_

**Ivypool's POV… huh**

Ivypool looked to where Mistystar had called the meeting

"Welcome clans… we have had a hard time fighting the Darkforest… but we thank all of you for your bravery," she told them

She felt pride well in her heart… I was one of those warriors

"We lost very few cats… including Pikekit and Smokepaw," she called

Cherrypaw, who was beside her, buried her head in her paws

Mournful whispers surrounded the clearing

Mosspelt looked sadly at Mistystar and Ivypool guessed Pikekit was her kit

"We have a new apprentice, Heronpaw!"

A smoky grey, almost black apprentice was glancing around, his head high

"And we are lucky to say that Icewing is expecting a new litter of kits!" she yowled

Several warriors were congratulating the white cat, who had once been a part of the Darkforest

Mistystar blinked, and continued "Reedwhisker, Grasspelt, Heronpaw and Petalfur chased out a badger, and the fish are slowly returning to the stream, that is all," she reported, stepping back

Ivypool sat down and watched Squirrelflight slowly step forward from the branches "Bramble_star_ is the new leader of ThunderClan, and I am his deputy," she told the crowd

"Bramblestar! Squirrelflight! Bramblestar! Squirrelflight!" she cheered along with many others, including Tawnypelt, Crowfeather, Tigerheart and Dawnpelt

"We have lost Hollyleaf, Firestar, Ferncloud and Mousefur, and Toadstep is fatally wounded,"

Cries of grief came from the clearing

"Besides that, ThunderClan is healing well… and lastly, Brightheart has had a new litter of kits… she is now the mother of Amberkit, Dewkit and Snowkit!" Squirrelflight's loud mew echoed around the gathering island

Eyes scanned the crowd for the queen, but she had been at camp feeding her kits… so cats told Cloudtail, her mate to congratulate her for them

Ivypool received a nudge, and she looked at where it had come from and spotted a handsome smoky grey almost black apprentice

_Wait… handsome! _She rolled her eyes and looked at him "What's up?" she asked

"Well…" he looked shy, and quiet… "Um, is it true that you trained in the Darkforest?"

Ivypool rolled her eyes once more "Ask Icewing, Minnowtail or Hollowflight," he told the RiverClan apprentice… and he scampered off

She purred in amusement and watched Onestar speak

"Luckily, we have lost three kits and our brave warriors… Breezepelt and Nightcloud who have gone missing!"

Lionblaze shot his tail straight in the air and the clans looked at him "Speak!" Squirrelflight meowed

"Breezepelt, he ambushed Jayfeather and Poppyfrost, almost killing both of them!" he began

Whispers erupted from the clans and Poppyfrost ducked her head embarrassingly

Berrynose looked shocked and licked her cheek worryingly and whispered something in her ear... _Probable wondering why she didn't tell him... and how he'll flay his skin_

"He trained in the Darkforest… and almost killed me!" he finished

Crowfeather let out a loud yowl "I chased him off… I'm sorry for not telling you Onestar, but my daughter was dead," his eyes were narrow, and he looked around to see if anyone would protest… since his daughter was in ThunderClan

Ivypool looked at Crowfeather, sorrow in her dark blue eyes

He met her gaze and smiled softly, and then looked at his leader

"Crowfeather… you should've told me!" the WindClan leader scolded his warrior like a kit and Crowfeather went red… his ears flattened

Ivypool smiled to herself, enjoying herself for the day, completely forgetting about Hollyleaf's death

* * *

Ivypool entered camp and spotted Brightheart sitting in the clearing, she looked at them with a mock relieved face "Finally! Cloudtail, please play with your kits… they're getting restless," she told him

Cloudtail looked tired "Shouldn't they be asleep?" he asked

Brightheart put on an exhausted look "They drive me crazy," she joked, looking back to where Amberkit was peering out

"Go to sleep or I won't teach you the hunters crouch tomorrow!" Cloudtail called and then all the eyes at the nursery disappeared and Ivypool heard the scamper of paws… she laughed to herself

She yawned sleepily, hoping for nothing more than to curl up in her nest and dream of mice… not the Darkforest

She almost flew to her nest and she snuggled into a ball beside Dovewing, and closed her dark blue eyes

She opened her eyes to a grassy meadow and a black cat stood in front of her, starlight shimmering off of her pretty pelt "Hollyleaf!" she exclaimed, running to meet the black cat

"_There will be four… love, hate, happiness, sadness... Not even StarClan will be able to protect them from what comes," _Hollyleaf warned, slowly backing away, and then she vanished into the starry sky

Her eyes widened… _Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Dovewing… and me! Or else she wouldn't tell me! I need to tell them right away_

* * *

**Is anyone here on Warrior Cat RPG? Cuz I am ya'll… lol**

**I need to work out**

**Ivypool's mate (if she has one)**

**-Cinderheart's kits (it confirms on her wiki that she has unnamed kits)**

**-Dovewing's kits (if she has kits)**

**-Lilykit and Seedkit's mentors**

**-Cherrypaw and Molepaw's warrior names (It might be a while, but I'm planning it)**

**-Other stuff… :)**

**Actually, I've got names for Cinderheart's kits… That shall come in the next few chapters! And yes, she is going to have kits! And please don't ask me what their names are since I suck at surprises and usually tell people what they are… that's how I lost one of my friends, and now she hates my guts **_**I think! **_**Haha… :/**

**If you can pm me… feel free ~No weird warrior names like Cherryspirit… or, yeah, I'll tell you if I get them and they're weird!**

**Sorry for this being shorter than the last chapter! **

**Thank you Runningfur, marylth, AelitaOfTheWolves and sanders1800 for faving my story! I am so pleased that my first chapter got ****4**** favs… if you have a new story… please pm me and tell me, I'll be happy to read it! And thank you to my followers MysteryGirl123456789, sanders1800 and AelitaOfTheWolves**

**And to my lovely reviewers… OceanBlueSeaEyes, Runningfur, Suntalon, Super Ninja Whiskers, TwilightTee, Aquatalon, TinaFrostDahMuffinburger and Snowsong of SnowClan!**

**And I'm guessing cuz ur readin' this… you've read The Last Hope?**

**On every chapter, I'll do a quote from someone's POV… and since you have read The Last Hope… that shouldn't be a problem… unless you love spoilers :)**

**Quote**

_**Someone's bleeding!**_

**Ivypool stiffened as the memory of Antpelt's death flooded her mind, just as it always did when the scent of blood hit her. She could still feel his flesh tearing beneath her claws, still see his final agonized spasm before he had stopped moving forever. She'd been forced to kill the WindClan warrior to convince Tigerstar of her loyalty. It had earned her the grim honour of training Dark Forest warriors, but she knew she would never wash the scent of his blood from her paws.**

**Quote**


	4. Heartbreak

**Reply To Reviews**

**Suntalon****: Here it is Suntalon! Hope you enjoy it… :)**

**I am Sky daughter of Zeus****: Thanks for the suggestions! I have Foxleap planned for someone else… and Ivypool planned for someone else too! I already have her kit/s names too! But you will probable kill me when she becomes a queen… (I'm shaking… lol)**

**AelitaOfTheWolves****: Thanks for faving my story… 3 chapters and I've already got 7 favs! In the next chapter, Dovewing will meet with Tigerheart, so find a quote that revolves around that!**

**Runningfur****: Thanks for reviewing! Thanks for the suggestions as well! Yes, the gathering was the first after the battle… Bramblestar was getting his nine lives, but not with Jayfeather, if you want to know why, read this chapter… I love Cinderheart, and Lionblaze sounds fluffy, so I wish I had a pet '**_**Lionblaze' **_**I don't like the name Molekit very much either… but since there is already a Molepaw… I doubt there'll be a Molekit… :) Thanks for following!**

**Howlsong****: Don't worry, nothings been decided yet, it could easily go Bumble x Dove than Tiger x Dove**

**Super Ninja Whiskers****: Just letting you know, I update every 6 reviews, usually! I have 19 or 20, so I'll have to update for you guys great effort for reviewers! I love all of my reviewers! **

**Snowsong of SnowClan****: Maybe… just maybe *evil look***

**Brambletail88****: Thank you so much! I love being a fanfic writer for these kind of reviews, and all of you reviews… and don't worry, Squirrel x Bramble is gonna have kits! *Squeals excitedly***

**Jayfeather, the one I will probable struggle with most with POV's**

**Okay… my favourite quote is at the bottom… it tells you the exact personality of Jayfeather**

**I love Jay x Half… I can't believe they aren't together anymore… they are so ****cute****!**

Jayfeather returned his den tiredly, but he didn't go to sleep… because Ivypool came in the entrance "Jayfeather! The Three! A prophecy!" she gasped, obviously sprinting all the way over here

"Calm down Ivypool… I wasn't asleep or anything!" he meowed sarcastically

"Is Leafpool and Bramblestar back yet?" she asked him

Jayfeather rolled his eyes "Take a hint Ivypool!" he growled but then he meowed "Yes, they got back a while ago…"

"Why didn't you go with them… you're medicine cat… not Leafpool, or is she?"

Jayfeather didn't want to tell her he was afraid… he might see Half-moon again, and it broke his heart too much seeing her at the battle

"I needed to tend to the sick and injured cats… and Leafpool isn't becoming a medicine cat again,"

"Why couldn't you leave Briarlight, Cinderheart or Leafpool to do that?"

"Ivypool… shut up! Now if you don't have anything important to say, I'm going back to sleep!"

"Yes… Hollyleaf came to me and told me this _'There will be four… love, hate, happiness, sadness... Not even StarClan will be able to protect them from what comes' _and I think it's about you, Lionblaze, Dovewing, and me!" she pointed out

Jayfeather looked at her "No… it's not us, see how it says love, hate, happiness, and sadness…"

Ivypool nodded "What?"

"I have suffered love, hate, happiness and sadness,"

"_Love_!?" she stammered "Who?"

Jayfeather rolled his eyes once more "Like I'm going to tell you!"

She gave up "Keep going…"

"Lionblaze felt love with Cinderheart, hate with Breezepelt, happiness in life… and sadness when Cinderheart rejected him,"

"And same with Dovewing…" he told her, but he didn't say Ivypool, because she hadn't loved… _maybe she is involved?_

He exited his den without another word… leaving Ivypool opened mouthed with shock

* * *

Jayfeather entered the forest and sat in a clearing where there were fewer trees… and more stars

"Half-moon… I miss you," he sighed, looking at the stars

"_And I miss you too my love,"_ he turned around at the voice and saw a white she cat staring at him with beautiful green eyes

"Half-moon!" he gasped and rushed over to her, hoping this wasn't a dream

"Jays Wing,"

"Call my Jayfeather," he purred, licking her cheek… he could see once more!

"I'm so happy you're here," she meowed, her eyes glazed with pain

"Me too, I wish you were in ThunderClan,"

"I wish I was too,"

"Please stay here! Please Half-moon!"

Half-Moon closed her eyes "That is not possible my love… I just came to tell you,"

"_There will be four… love, hate, happiness, sadness… Not even StarClan will be able to protect them from what comes,"_

"Ivypool told me the same thing, is it about the three?"

"The future is dark… I cannot see, but no, it does not involve you, or Lionblaze, or Dovewing… It involves someone _more secretive_, and if I could tell you I would…"

* * *

Jayfeather blinked, and she was gone "Half-moon?" his sight and his love had faded again

He felt a tear slide down his grey cheek, why was he blind… he hated it… he'd kill to get his sight back… not really but he wished he could see

He sighed slowly and began his way back to camp… owls hooted, and prey the prey was out

If he could see… he was sure it would be a beautiful

"_Don't worry my love… sight will come in time,"_

In time? He had blindness since he was a kit! No one deserves it! Not even me, he thought miserably

He entered camp and walked straight toward his den… his eyes were wide when he settled down, then he remembered, at dawn… his sister, his leader, the cats he had cleaned ticks off for ages… were dead and were going to be buried tomorrow

_Goodbye Hollyleaf… _

* * *

**Sorry for the short chappie… next one will be longer! I PROMISE**

**Oooh, is Ivypool involved in this prophecy? Or is it just another cover up like the 'Hollyleaf's Dramatic'**

**Thank you reviewers! I owe you so much!**

**Quote**

_**Lionblaze saw hurt flash in Cinderheart's eyes. He dropped his sparrow. "Get some poppy seeds from Jayfeather if you think the pain will keep you awake tonight." He glanced at Bumblestripe. "Is Jayfeather back yet?"**_

_**Bumblestripe nodded. "He got back just after you left."  
"Was he okay?"  
Bumblestripe shrugged. "He snapped a Hazeltail for getting in the way, hissed at Cherrypaw for trampling on Ferncloud's moss, and ordered Foxleap and Toadstep to fetch comfrey." He glanced warily over his shoulder. "So I guess he's fine."**_

**Quote**


	5. Sick

**Reply to Reviewers **

**Icecloud447: More more more I luv it! (Chapter 4)**

**Icecloud447****: Thanks Icecloud… I luv you too lol**

**Suntalon****: Thanks! Could you **_**please **_**update your story about Snowkit?**

**AelitaOfTheWolves****: Thanks! I got it, I just need to extend it a little!**

**I am Sky daughter of Zeus****: I know eh, that quote is my favourite! I know, I love Jayfeather… I know… Ivypool got told! ;), and no important spoilers lol**

**nightheart77****: omg! You're so awesome too! LOL**

**Snowsong of SnowClan****: I'm considering it… I have three members of the prophecy, and I am picking one out of three different cats**

**orangethunder****: Maybe Cherrybreeze ;)… but I know everyone wants Ivy and Dove to have apprentices… but what about Toadstep and Icecloud, they are much older and haven't had an apprentice, or even Blossomfall and Bumblestripe… or Brightheart, Millie, Leafpool, Berrynose, Birchfall, Poppyfrost, maybe Amber, Dew and Snow could go to Ivy or Dove**

**Brambletail88****: Thanks a lot Bramble! I'm considering Toad x Ivy… and I put up a poll in my profile asking which pairing, whichever has the most votes, I will choose… maybe**

**mossfire16****: Thanks! I really appreciate it**

**Warriors101****: People really seem to like the name Cherryfoot… I like Cherryheart too as well as Cherrypelt! Thanks for the suggestions! **

**Runningfur****: Thanks! How dare you hate Hollyleaf? What is wrong with you, lol (and I agree, she deserves peace) And Ivypool moving to the nursery (IF SHE DOES) will be ages away, (Again if she does)**

**Super Ninja Whiskers****: I know eh, I love Half x Jay… they are so cute, and I will send Jay-Wing back to the Ancients… there is a spoiler!**

* * *

Lionblaze blinked open his tired amber eyes… I've never felt this tired… What is wrong with me?

He tried to blink away the sleepiness, but it didn't work

_I should go see Jayfeather, just in case…_ a sharp poke of doubt jabbed him in the side… _What if I've caught something?_

"Well better get Jayfeather," he meowed roughly, his voice was croaky

_Oh no StarClan… you can't do this to me!_

"Jayfeather! My throat is hurting," he called halfway across the clearing, racing as fast as he could so he wouldn't spread the sickness

Jayfeather came out with a distressed look "Haven't I got enough trouble?" he muttered to himself

"I don't have any room in my den for you, I'm sorry… you'll have to stay at the empty twoleg nest, where the sick cats stayed last time… I'll get Leafpool to help you!"

Lionblaze closed his eyes, remembering Toadstep "Okay," he voice hurt a lot

* * *

He settled in the moss, his nose began to run and he rubbed his nose, it was now sunhigh

After what seemed like moons, a slender golden tabby pushed her way towards him, holding herbs, and Cherrypaw, who was holding a vole, had an irritated look on her face "Can I go back to training now? Foxleap was teaching me an advanced move! I don't want Molepaw to learn it… and not too!" she exclaimed angrily, dropping the vole, she met Lionblaze's gaze "I really hope you feel better, but I've got to go!" without waiting for a reply or answer, she took off into the undergrowth

Lionblaze rolled his eyes… Leafpool placed a paw on his forehead "You have a fever," she told, worry in her eyes

"Here is some feverfew, it should calm your fever, and here is some honey, I only got stung twice getting it," she handed him some herbs

He blinked at her "Thank you Leafpool," he croaked and he licked up the honey, and he ate the pile of leaves

"I brought the vole too, I caught it myself… and I'm sorry to say, Hollyleaf and the others have been buried," she told him sadly

Lionblaze closed his eyes "So they did it without me!"

"They had no choice; they couldn't leave bodies all over the place,"

He sighed sadly and shook his head "If you dream of Hollyleaf, tell her I miss her already,"

* * *

He had been sleeping all afternoon… and he was exploring StarClan territory

"Hey Ferncloud!" he called, he spotted the recently deceased queen with two kits and a senior apprentice, they were purring and laughing

"Hey Lionblaze!" the dark brown apprentice called

"Hello… um-" he started, feeling very awkward

"I'm Shrewpaw, Ferncloud's first kit, Spiderleg's brother… I got hit by a monster in the old forest… my mentor was Thornclaw,"

Lionblaze blinked, taking it all in "Cool," he meowed dumbly "I need to find Hollyleaf, have you seen her?"

"She was by the stream last time I saw her, with a ginger and white tom… he smelled of caves, I didn't recognize him," the pale grey kit squealed

"Oh, could you show me?" he asked the kit

Ferncloud put on a cross face "I know where the stream is… Hollykit and Larchkit, you stay here with your brother,"

He followed Ferncloud to a clear blue stream, and he spotted several fish swimming up and down

"Lionblaze!" it was a very familiar voice, Hollyleaf

"Hollyleaf!" he exclaimed, not caring about his pelt as he waded through the water and clambered out the other side

She raced up to him and shoved her muzzle into his cheek, then she stepped back "Are you sick?"

"Yes, I must've caught something, whitecough I'm guessing," he confessed

Hollyleaf opened her mouth wide with disbelief "The first of the '_Three_' to get sick… You'll fight it off, Lionblaze, don't worry,"

"Thanks Holly," he told her, and then he felt himself begin to fade

* * *

His eyes flew open, Cinderheart was poking him with a paw

"Are you alright… Jayfeather told me you were sick, and I just had to come and see you and apologise for last night, or the night before! I'm so sorry Lionblaze, I just wanted to tell you something," she told him and her eyes shimmered in excitement "I'm expecting your kits!"

"Oh StarClan!" he gasped and completely ignoring the fact he was sick he raced up to his mate and licked her cheek "You should move to the nursery straight away! I don't want you to get sick!"

Cinderheart let out a soft purr "I'll sleep in the warrior den for three more days, is that alright- _'Boss'_?" she asked, her eyes bright

"Of course my love, our kits will be beautiful like you!"

"And strong and handsome like you," as she walked off, her tail high… the thought kept echoing in his mind

_I am going to be a father!_

I yawned loudly, and then I remembered Cinderheart's confession… _Keep cheerful!_

Then he let out a meow "I wish I could hunt…"

His voice was still -unfortunately- croaky and sick

_I should be in camp helping Cinderheart… I'm a horrible mate_ he thought to himself sadly, batting at a leaf with his paw, and then he spotted Leafpool's vole from yesterday

Without waiting for anything, he ate a mouthful of the vole and licked his whiskers

His throat was hurting like ash in his mouth… and his nose stung from where he had rubbed it too much, then he heard sounds, he pricked his ears

He recognized Leafpool coming through the ferns, Foxleap and Thornclaw by her side "Do you mind! I only swallowed a feather from where Cherrypaw scattered them!"

Leafpool said nothing, but she held herbs in her mouth… Feverfew and Honey, like last time

"Hi Leafpool," he meowed to her

"Here is some feverfew and honey, hopefully by tomorrow, you should be able to return to your duties, luckily we have enough herbs,"

He lapped the honey, it tasted of nothing, but it reminded him of when he suckled milk… the feeling, the warmth and love

Lionblaze shook his head to clear his head, and ate the feverfew leaves, they tasted spicy on his tongue, but he forced them down

_I'll do what's best for Cinderheart and our kits_

**Lionblaze is sick! And Cinderheart is expecting kits! GASP**

**EVERYONE! ONCE I GET FORTY REVIEWS! I'LL UPDATE? DEAL...?**

**Foxleap and Thornclaw are sick… will they have enough herbs to heal them, or enough warriors to hunt?**

**Anyway, next up is *DRUM ROLL*  
DOVEWING… the ****little sod who two times on Bumblestripe with Tigerheart ****awesome cat who can hear… **_**REALLY **_**well**

**QUOTE**

**Lionblaze pushed his way in between Thornclaw, Foxleap, and Toadstep as they crowded through the entrance, ripping it wide in their rush to escape. Frantically, he began searching the dark thornbush. "Hurry up!" he snapped at Cloudtail, who was stretching in his nest.**

**The white warrior blinked sleepily at him. "What's happening?"**

**QUOTE**

**Lazy old Cloudtail… lol**


	6. Break Up

**Reply to Reviews**

**I am Sky daughter of Zeus****: lol, I know right! Cloudtail is so funny, along with Jayfeather… I can't wait for Cinderheart to have her kits! I've got 42 reviews! HA, lol… please don't kill me… because tiger x dove doesn't happen! (DON'T KILL ME)**

**Runningfur****: Thanks Runningfur, I know, it's alright… I don't hate Lionblaze, but he isn't my fav cat, he is too… I can't think of the word! Lionblaze dying, I can't imagine it! And I definitely don't want you to die! Cuz then the world would lose another awesome person, :)… So your favs are Fox, Lion, Thorn, maybe Toad? CINDERXLION 4eva!**

**Snowsong of SnowClan****: I know right… I love putting up funny quotes 'CLOUDTAIL A TREE IS FALLING' Cloudtail: 'Huh, *yawns* what's going on'**

**Please don't hypnotize me! I already have 40-42 reviews… HERE IT ISSSSSS!**

**mossfire16****: Thanks Moss! Do you have any stories you want me to read? Cause I will!**

**Super Ninja Whiskers****: I know right… Lionblaze sick, Cinderheart kits…I'm pretty sure most of the kits will be well, and poor Foxleap :(**

**Brambletail88****: Hehe, maybe… just maybe! I'll update when I get 50 reviews**

**Spottedivy****: I know right…Ivypool's father, Birchfall is Spiderleg's brother, who is Toadstep's brother... is making them cousins, it could be worse though **

**TinaFrostDahMuffinburger****: Is she? I doubt Jayfeather will get his sight back, just false hope **_**AGAIN **_**I feel sozzie for u, stupid assessment *grabs assessment and chucks it across room* lol**

**Wat kind of assessment**

**TinaFrostDahMuffinburger****: lol, at least I told u, or it might've been 3**

**Kk! Here is Dovewing… the ****Evil 2 timer ****great hearing cat! Who is now meeting Tigerheart! Oh StarClan…**

**Have any of you thought about what would happen if Bumblestripe found out?**

**I don't wanna know *shudders***

**I am torn… several reviewers support BUMBLE X DOVE… and some support TIGER X DOVE**

_**It is a very hard decision… **_**Sigh**

* * *

Dovewing gave a quick nod to Brackenfur who was guarding the camp "Where are you going?" he asked suspiciously

Dovewing stopped and looked at him, her tail tip twitching irritably "Is a cat allowed to go for a hunt anymore?"

Brackenfur sniffed "Fine, if you're not back by dawn… I'll get Squirrelflight to send a patrol to get you,"

She rolled her eyes and began her way towards the ShadowClan border

_Here I am Tigerheart, show yourself… _then her nose twitched _use your hearing silly!_

Her hearing scanned out, she saw Tigerheart coming towards the border, his ears flattened with uncertainty

_He is scared that Olivenose will find out, _she felt a bit jealous

_What about you Dovewing? Aren't you worried about Bumblestripe?_

Then she stopped… her eyes wide, snapping back into the real world

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING!_

She raced to the border where Tigerheart was waiting "We can't do this! You have Olivenose and I have Bumblestripe, I am so sorry!" she wailed

Tigerheart walked up to her and, surprisingly, pushed his muzzle into her cheek "Okay, I knew this wasn't you… I am happy with Olivenose, and you with Bumblestripe, I'll see you at the gathering, as friends," he told her, his tail rested comfortingly on her shoulder… her eyes were wide as she gave him one last lick on the cheek

"Goodbye Tigerheart… may StarClan light your path,"

* * *

Dovewing came back to camp earlier than she had expected

_Whatever I do… Bumblestripe must never find out about that_

She shyly approached the grey tom with bee like stripes

"Hey," she meowed, her blue eyes shining with happiness of her choice

Bumblestripe looked at her with a mixture of love and affection "Hey, wanna go hunting or something?"

She gave him a loud purr and rested her head on his shoulder "I'd _love _to," she told him, her whiskers twitching slightly

Bumblestripe looked at her "I love you," he told her "I love you too Bumblestripe,"

* * *

She followed him towards the lake, they had hunted well, and buried their kill by the Sky Oak… they settled beside the lake… watching the sun go down

"Do you think we'll have kits one day Dovewing?"

The question caught her off guard "We did just become warriors," she pointed out gently, licking him on the nose

"I know, I mean later, when we're _older_,"

Dovewing shrugged "Maybe one day… I'd like kits, but I've heard enough gossip from Daisy and Sorreltail about kits," she told him

Bumblestripe blinked kindly "Kits aren't that bad, you were one once," he told her

"And so were you!"

"Well of course I was!"

"Well you could've been a rouge apprentice or something!"

Bumblestripe gave her a mock offended look "Just because I'm half kittypet!"

Dovewing taunted him teasingly "Kittypet! Kittypet!" she joked, running off towards the ShadowClan border, her eyes wide with happiness

"I'll get you!" he called after her, and she heard his pawsteps thudding behind her

"Ahh!" she purred loudly, pretending to be frightened… her hearing cast itself out

"_I love you Olivenose,"_

"_I love you too Tigerheart,"_

The words pierced her heart like thorns… whatever she did, she could not escape Tigerheart's kind mew, warm breath and safe paws

* * *

She returned to camp, Bumblestripe by her side…

Ivypool looked at her cheekily "So…"

"Shut up Ivypool!" Dovewing smiled

"I didn't say anything!" Ivypool purred back

She cuffed her sister softly over the ears "Do you want a go?" she asked, challenging her sister

Bumblestripe looked at both of them "Kits…" he muttered "I'm going to my nest, bye Dovewing!"

"Seeya!"

Ivypool looked at her "Tell me _everything_!"

Dovewing gave her an uncomfortable glance "It's none of your business!"

"I'm your sister!" Ivypool pleaded, her eyes filled with laughter

The fluffy grey cat purred in laughter "Come on, let's check on Toadstep…" she told Ivypool

Ivypool seemed to stiffen every time someone mentioned the black and white tom's name

Jayfeather was looking at them as they entered "What do you want," he was staring at them, sadness in his eyes

Ivypool glared at him, but Dovewing didn't notice "Oh, I just wanted to check up on Toadstep,"

"Oh… I think StarClan's taken pity on him, he will make it,"

She felt Ivypool relax slightly, her ears were no longer flattened and her tail shot up "Great!" she burst out, then she shyly looked away "I mean the clan needs all the warriors, since Leafbare is coming, and that brings sickness and stuff…"

Jayfeather had a look of amusement in his gaze now, luckily Ivypool didn't notice it, or Dovewing thought she would probable would've clawed his ears

Ivypool walked out of the den slowly, and Dovewing followed

"So, have you got anything to tell me?"  
"What?"

"Don't pretend you weren't worried about Toadstep… more worried than a regular friend would be," Dovewing told her

Ivypool rolled her eyes "How'd you guess?" she meowed sarcastically "No… who would be interested in a basic black and white tom?"

Dovewing smiled slightly "Blossomfall?"

"I'm tired," Ivypool faked a yawn and hurried away

* * *

**I don't care… I love it… I don't care… I love it…. I ****don't care… I love it, I love it… I don't care!**

**Toad x Ivy… Bumble x Dove… Lion x Cinder… Tiger x Olive… Ice x Lion etc. **

**Yawn… me tired, :0**

_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky!**_

**EVERYONE! AT CHAPTER 10! WE ARE GOING TO BE HAVING A SPECIAL POV! :0**

**Tiger x Dove fans... please don't mob me and take my money! :0**

**QUOTE**

**Dovepaw glanced around. No one had seen her. She scooted away from the border and headed home through the trees. Warm with thoughts of Tigerheart, she felt a purr rise in her throat. This was one friendship that Lionblaze and Jayfeather couldn't spoil, because they were never going to know about it.**

**She lifted her nose. And if they thought she was going to spy on ShadowClan for them, they were very much mistaken.**

_**Clanmates were Clanmates. But friends were just as precious**_


	7. I Want A 'Paw'

**Reply To Reviews**

**Hollyflame****: Thanks Holly! The special cat, no one will know, except the person who gave me the idea… but maybe they didn't get the hint :D **

**Snowsong of SnowClan****: Me too :(… But Bumble x Dove won the poll battle… U R A-W-E-S-O-M-E Snowy of SnowClan!**

**Suntalon****: Thanks! I love your stories too! UPDATE THE SNOWKIT ONE! Lol… About the updating swiftly, I was meant to update 6 reviews ago! :D**

**Icecloud447****: I can't wait either… I mean, I can't wait to see what you guys think of the names**

**Agent-Arizona****: Thank you so much Agent! Thanks for the help! I'll be sure to try to not make those again! **** Are you a part of WillowClan, LawlClan, or TacoClan?**

**Blazingstar****: I love Jay too! But I suck at his POV's, except when he is sarcastic… Cuz I am quite sarcastic in real life, I annoy my family a lot too, so I guess I'm part Jayfeather**

**Hollyflame****: Thanks Holly again! I love your reviews, and here is the next part**

**Spottedivy****: So not looking forward to Dove x Bumble haters *shivers* LOL**

**Suntalon****: You updated? Must go check! :) I really LOVE your stories too**

**TinaFrostDahMuffinburger****: Yay Tina!**

**TinaFrostDahMuffinburger****: I know! No main cats ever get sick, did you ever see Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Ivypool, Dovewing get sick? I'm not going to say Firestar, cuz he does get sick in one of the series… When I'm reading Erins books, I am a Cinder/Lion supporter 100%**

**But when I write my fanfics, this swerves to a 50% Ice/Lion and a 50% Cinder/Lion**

**Brambletail88****: Even more Bumble supporters, thank StarClan! Ivypool was all over Toadstep in one of those books, Blossomfall had a crush on him… What is so handsome about a plain black and white tom? ****No offence Toadstep**

**AelitaOfTheWolves****: Of course! Can you find any for Jayfeather?**

**mossfire16****: I read it and reviewed it! I enjoyed it!**

**Super Ninja Whiskers****: Glad you enjoyed it… I can't believe I'm getting so many reviews! Everyone is lookin' forward to the special POV, I've already wrote it… You'll immediately guess who it is! And there'll be some ?/? between it! **

* * *

Ivypool slept and dreamt of the same thing she had last night… Hollyleaf was standing in front of her, her black fur rustling in the cool night breeze. She meowed the exact same thing she had said the night before. "_There will be four… love, hate, happiness, sadness... Not even StarClan will be able to protect them from what comes"_

"StarClan keep telling me… but what does it mean?" Ivypool asked the recently deceased she cat, worry in her dark blue eyes. "I don't know-" Hollyleaf's ears flattened. "All Firestar, Bluestar, Yellowfang and I know is that it involves four cats," she replied, whiskers trembling.

"Could it... could it be me?" she asked, her eyes stretching wide with excitement. "Maybe, maybe not... it could be any cat in any clan," Hollyleaf sadly remarked, glancing around warily. "I hear someone," it sounded like she knew who this _someone_ was. "I need to go," she swished her bushy black tail in farewell and bounded into the ferns.

Ivypool's hope faded away like rain on a Greenleaf morning. "Oh..."

* * *

Ivypool got to her paws slowly and stretched. "Urgh," she mumbled, her paws hurting slightly from a border patrol she had led a few days before, there was no warm fur beside her, so she looked. Dovewing and Bumblestripe's nest were empty.

She was proud that her sister had found a mate, and might even have kits any day now… "They would be cute," she commented, half to herself. She imagined cute little grey kittens tumbling around the nursery, the thought made her go all soft inside. _Cute_.

_You're so proud of your sister… but really, are you proud of you? I'm jealous of her, I know that much, she's was in a prophecy, and I'm not! Aren't I capable of it? She has a mate... and unfortunately, I don't. _An arguing voice broke out in her head. _You want a mate?_ She shook her head. _I'm not sure what I want anymore._ A voice broke her thoughts and she spun around.

"Ivypool! Squirrelflight needs you for a hunting patrol!" it was Millie's determined mew Ivypool leapt out of her den and rushed towards the silver tabby, she had a cut down her side, and she noticed a claw wrench and two torn ears… _Ouch._ "Who else is coming?" she asked, trying not to look at the scars "Hm, Squirrelflight said I could choose, but who do you think?" the former kittypet meowed kindly.

"Um, how about Foxl-" she started, but Millie interrupted her. "He started coughing yesterday," she informed Ivypool.

"Hm, Rosepetal!" she suggested. "Great choice!" Millie purred, and headed to the warrior's den to fetch Rosepetal. Ivypool lashed her tail once, she felt like relaxing on this fine, cool Leafbare's morning.

The dark cream she-cat leapt out of the den, excitement in her eyes as she spoke. "Okay! Let's go, we'll make sure those WindClan cats aren't invading!"

* * *

She walked alongside Rosepetal, who had insisted on bringing the apprentices, Cherrypaw and Molepaw, who were nearly old enough to be warriors. The two young cats were chirping and chattering like blackbirds. "I heard Rosepetal has a crush on Foxleap!" Cherrypaw whispered, and Ivypool overheard them.

"Well I heard that Foxleap has a crush on Rosepetal!" Molepaw grunted and he sniffed the air. "What was that?" Rosepetal's angry green eyes shone with annoyance. "Nothing!" Cherrypaw and Molepaw hurriedly spoke and Ivypool found it hard not to purr.

The two young cats slinked off to the back of the group and she guessed they were ashamed of themselves. She took the lead as they reached the border. "Cherrypaw, Molepaw, you can mark the borders," she ordered.

"But I want to look for WindClan cats, not mark the smelly border!" Molepaw complained, unsheathing his claws into the dirt. She didn't back down, and held her gaze until he rolled his eyes and followed his sister up stream.

Millie looked at Ivypool, a small bit of amusement in her wide blue eyes. "Apprentices, they show no respect," Cherrypaw had pricked her ears and she called out. "I heard that!"

"Yeah," Ivypool agreed. She glanced uphill, there were no signs of WindClan cats so far.

* * *

Rosepetal let out a warning yowl and Ivypool looked ahead. There were four cats racing down the hill, their claws sheathed, no sign of aggression. _The battle has brought the clans together_ she realized.

"Greetings, how's hunting in WindClan?" Ivypool asked them. Cherrypaw and Molepaw let out hisses and Millie shushed them with a lash of her tail. "Hey Ivypool!" a small black apprentice replied cheerfully.

"Morning Larkpaw," Ivypool purred, the black apprentice was a new member of the Darkforest when the battle began, she chose the clans over the Darkforest. "My warrior assessment is today at sunhigh! I'm so excited, I hope Ashfoot lets me pass!"

Cherrypaw walked alongside the stream. "Hey Larkpaw!" she chirped, Molepaw letting himself be deliberately louder. "Hey Molepaw and Cherrypaw! How's your training going?" the black she-cat asked curiously.

Before the brown-and-cream tom could reply, his mentor butted in. "He needs to show more respect to warriors, his fighting moves are coming along perfectly, though he's a mess at hunting,"

Larkpaw stifled a purr of laughter and Molepaw arrogantly turned away. "Like she said," Cherrypaw snickered and Molepaw hissed angrily. Crowfeather coughed. "Shouldn't we be marking the borders?" he pointed out.

Sunstrike, another cat who trained in the Darkforest, rested her tail on his shoulder. "Relax Crowfeather, it's alright... we have nothing to quarrel about, we might as well chat for a bit,"

"We can't have friends in other clans!" Heathertail pointed out, a knowing glint in her eyes and Ivypool got slightly suspicious. "I bet you're friends with other clan cats, like Lionblaze..." she had seen how closely the WindClan cat looked at her sister's former mentor.

Heathertail shuffled her paws, and emotions shone in her eyes, like minnows in a stream. "Yes... I guess so," she murmured quietly, backing away and giving up the argument.

"Did you finish the border?" she suddenly remembered her orders to the two apprentices. "Yes Ivypool!" Cherrypaw spoke loudly and clearly, while Molepaw looked at his paws. "Yes Ivypool," he grumbled.

Rosepetal shook her head. "Cherrypaw, Molepaw, go hunting, meet me at the training hollow, we'll do some battle practice," even Molepaw's eyes lit up at the thought of battle training and the two apprentices scampered off. "Bye Larkpaw!" Molepaw farewelled the black she-cat and she raised her tail in farewell to him too.

* * *

Ivypool followed Rosepetal and Millie through the forest, it seemed quieter with the apprentices gone. "Well, Rosepetal, is Cloudtail going with you?"

"Yeah, he is still mentoring Cherrypaw while Foxleap is sick, I don't know how he does it, apprentice, new kits, and his warrior duties," the dark cream she cat smiled, twitching her tail-tip with confusion.

Millie broke in. "It's called being a senior warrior," she joked, gazing at the younger warriors. "Sandstorm, Graystripe, Brackenfur, Dustpelt and Cloudtail are the most respected warriors..."

"Is it fun?" Ivypool changed the subject, as if not seeming to hear Millie, but seeing Rosepetal's confused glance, Ivypool added quickly. "Having an apprentice?"

"It makes me feel more…" her face became serious. "Older, if you know what I mean!" Rosepetal told her. "I feel more responsible, but I know Toadstep is jealous, maybe he'll get Lilykit or Seedkit... or maybe Amberkit, Dewkit, or Snowkit?"

"Oh, I hope I get an apprentice soon," Ivypool meowed hopefully, really wanting to mentor the trouble-maker, Amberkit, who was the leader of all the kits most of the time.

Millie broke in "Not trying to crush your hope here, but there are much older warriors than you who haven't had apprentices," she meowed, her blue eyes narrowed. _Oh yeah! She hasn't had one cause she was a kittypet_

"Oh…" her mew was saddened, she couldn't wait to get back to camp so she could share tongues with Dovewing and Bumblestripe.

* * *

**Thanks 4 reviewing everyone! Sorry for not updating in a while**

**I will try to do better, but I got sunburned **_**badly**_

**Here is a spoiler! In Dovewing's POV… next, Lilykit and Seedkit will become apprentices! :D**

**So Jayfeather's Next... (7)... and then Lionblaze's... (8)... then Dovewing's, then the special POV**


	8. Relax

**A/N: Thank you everyone who has reviewed, read, faved or followed my story! And especially Suntalon, Snowsong of SnowClan, Runningfur Super Ninja Whiskers and TinaFrostDahMuffinburger… Who have reviewed every chapter! Along with every other reviewer I have had, and your kind comments, if you have ANY stories you would like me to review and comment on, I'd be glad too, after all the support you have given me! Just put the story name in ur review! :D**

**Reply To Reviews**

**TinaFrostDahMuffinburger****: lol… btw, Toadstep and Icecloud haven't had apprentices yet, they must be dying of jealousy cuz there siblings both got apprentices and they didn't, and Millie, and Leafpool, and Birchfall & Berrynose… You have my promise, Ivypool will get an apprentice!**

**Super Ninja Whiskers****: aww thanks! I like Larkpaw too, she seems quite cheerful, and Cherrypaw and Molepaw like her *forbiddon love* hint hint nudge nudge, nah just kiddin (I'm getting ideas from that!)**

**Runningfur****: No harm will come to Foxleap that I know of, or planned. I need to update quicker, cuz now I am 7 reviews behind! I 3 Foxleap too**

**Runningfur****: I know, I liked that part too… I don't know why it is Olive? Do cats even know what Olives are?**

**Suntalon****: I loved ur chappie of Snowkit! Tawny x Snow all the way! Update again please lol**

**AelitaOfTheWolves****: Thanks! At the end of this chappie there it is my Quoting friend :D**

**mossfire16****: awesome to u too! :P**

**123cosmo****: Thanks! That is too nice lol**

**Snowsong of SnowClan****: I'm shaking… wait, The Tiger's Return, I will! I HATE SUNBURNS TOO!**

**Kitten With A Tie****: In that chapter yes, but she belongs with Bumblestripe**

**Kitten With A Tie****: hmmm *Thinking Face***

* * *

Jayfeather walked up to Bramblestar "How was your journey?" he asked the new leader

"It was good… But StarClan told me something! Something, prophecy involved, I think," he told the medicine cat

Jayfeather pricked his ears slowly "Okay… Go ahead,"

"_There will be four… love, hate, happiness, sadness... Not even StarClan will be able to protect them from what comes" _Bramblestar finished, looking at Jayfeather "What could it mean? Is it about you and Lionblaze, and Dovewing?"

Jayfeather blinked "I already know of this, Ivypool dreamt it first, she claims Hollyleaf told her,"

Bramblestar's eyes widened "So Ivypool is a prophecy member?"

"Maybe, maybe not…" he replied gruffly

"So she could be?"

Jayfeather rolled his eyes "What do you think, she could be, she might not be me!" he pointed out again, and he walked back towards his den

* * *

Briarlight was asleep on the moss beside Toadstep

_It's great to have such a helpful cat around, she would've made a great medicine cat_

He pulled some marigold leaves and chewed them into a pulp, and finally, rubbing it onto Toadstep's wounds

_Hopefully it won't get infected, because then he definitely won't stand a chance, and seeing Ivypool's face when I said he wouldn't die… she'd go mad with grief, I'm sure she has a crush on him_

He walked out into the clearing and when he couldn't scent, or hear Lionblaze, he remembered

_He has whitecough! Wait! I must go visit him and see how he's feeling… _then he remembered another fact _Foxleap and Thornclaw have caught it too… I better stock up!_

* * *

He walked out of camp, his tail tip twitching with unease… he still didn't like the feel of the forest, especially so soon after the attack

Jayfeather pushed his way to where the sick cats were, Foxleap, Thornclaw, and Lionblaze were there

The blind medicine cat sighed and walked towards the sick cats

"Lionblaze, wake up!" Jayfeather hissed, nudging the golden tabby

The golden tabby slowly opened his amber eyes "Wh-Wha-What?" he stammered, surprised by the sudden shock of being awoken

"How are you feeling?" Jayfeather asked

"_You woke me up from such a great dream to ask me… That!" _Lionblaze's sarcastic growl

"You're voice isn't croaky, how about your forehead, have you got a fever?" he placed a paw on Lionblaze's head, it felt as normal as… well normal!

"I think you're ready to head back to camp, but take a day or two days off patrols and then you can start patrolling and hunting again,"

Lionblaze purred "Great! I get to see Cinderheart, has she had her kits yet?" he asked

"Lionblaze! It's been two days! Queens don't go that fast!" Jayfeather snickered

"It's been so long, it feels like moons… Can I go back now?" the golden tabby asked

Jayfeather stiffened then finally meowed "Okay,"

* * *

Jayfeather returned to camp, empty-pawed, the catmint stems weren't fully grown yet… and Jayfeather was going to take the risk, either it being destroyed by the snow that would come soon, or he picked it freshly at the end of this moon… _I still have some stems left_ he thought hopefully.. _I'm just ignoring this prophecy for now, if no one will give me answers... _

He heard Lilykit and Seedkit racing around camp, obviously chasing a moss ball… then he heard Amberkit's squeal "Hey Jayfeather! Watch this!" the kit squeaked, and he heard dirt cluster and a thud as Amberkit landed

He felt Brightheart's gaze on him "Sorry Jayfeather," she apologised

Jayfeather dipped his head "It's fne… it's good your kits are growing up so steadily,"

Brightheart purred loudly "Thanks, they might get bored, since Lilykit and Seedkit are becoming apprentices soon!"

Jayfeather pricked his ears "Really?" _Great StarClan, it seems like only yesterday I was helping Sorreltail deliver them!  
_"Amberkit, how about me and you go against Dewkit, Snowkit, and Seedkit!" it was Lilykit's high squeak

"I bet we'll win!" Dewkit muttered

Jayfeather rolled his eyes and remembered his playfight's with Hollyleaf and Lionblaze

"_Oof!" he let out a gasp of surprise as his sister, Hollykit, landed heavily on top of him "Watch out!"_

"_You're awake at last," she rolled off him and pushed her hind paws into his flank. With a leap, she twisted away and grasped for something just out of reach._

"_Catch this Jaykit!" Hollykit mewed. The mouse whistled past his ear_

"_Slow slug!"_

He let out a whimper as he remembered his sister… his dear sister was dead

_Oh Hollyleaf, why did you leave us?_

* * *

Jayfeather awoke, the usual grumpy Jayfeather this morning

He was carrying moss towards the elders, when Molepaw and Cherrypaw skidded up to him, scattering the moss

"Hey! Do you need any help?" they both chimed

Jayfeather snorted "You can pick this moss up and take care of the elders!" he snapped at them, and they carefully picked up the moss and hurried away

Rosepetal and Toadstep were sharing a mouse by the Highledge, he sniffed the air, looking for Lionblaze, and soon… he found the golden tabby, just starting to eat the vole, Dovewing beside him

Jayfeather sighed _It's sad, Dovewing's got Bumblestripe, Lionblaze has got Cinderheart… Who have I got? Yeah, you guessed it! No one_

He settled down beside them "What's new?" he yawned

Dovewing gave him a lick on the cheek "Well… Bumblestripe and I are talking about kits!" she meowed excitedly

"That's quick!" Lionblaze teased, flicking her in the ear with his tail "Shutup!" she snapped lightly

"You two were always the ones to quarrel in the prophecy? Great StarClan work it out already!" Jayfeather laughed, the grumpiness fading away… _Slowly_

Dovewing put on an innocent expression "Who… Me?"

They all laughed, and Jayfeather took a bite of the vole "How's hunting?" he asked the two

"Well, Purdy keeps going on and on about how it's going to snow soon… and prey is scarce, this is the only good prey I found!" Lionblaze pointed out

Jayfeather's whiskers twitched nervously "I hope the clans don't have another bad Leafbare," he whispered

* * *

**I heart all of my readers and reviewers for their support**

**Change of plans! Lily/Seed apprentice ceremony might happen next chappie! Since Lionblaze is heading back to camp!**

**SPECIAL POV in 2 chappies (I think)**

**Okay… the first reviewer will get a Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Jayfeather plushie! :P**

**Thank you AelitaOfTheWolves, who gives me many quotes… Thank you 4 ur effort! :) **

**QUOTE**

**Jayfeather picked up waves of deep anxiety rolling off Bumblestripe. "There are no herbs to take away memories," he meowed "You just have to learn to live with them."**

_**Don't we all? **_**he added silently**

"**But-" Bumblestripe began**

**QUOTE**


	9. Oh StarClan!

**Reply To Reviews**

**TinaFrostDahMuffinburger****: Well, it'll tell you here, Ivypool **_**will **_**get an apprentice (and soon)… but no Lilykit or Seedkit… sorry for delaying everyone, since **_**everyone **_**wants Ivypool to get an apprentice**

**Rose shadow in fire light****: Thanks Rose! I will**

**Rose shadow in fire light****: Thanks again!**

**AelitaOfTheWolves****: Thanks! It's at the bottom of this chapter, I am so grateful for your help**

**Guest****: Thanks for the support! :D**

**Brambletail88****: I just had to add Toad x Ivy… I've got all the couples planned out, but I don't want to make them go '**_**Oh! I like this guy'**_** when they've known him or her their whole life… it starts with a hunt, and they realise how good they work together, then maybe he can't sleep cuz he's thinking about her, and she asks him for a walk… and they go down to the lake…. I might use that! LOL**

**Super Ninja Whiskers****: Yay to you Foxleap Lover, unfortunately Foxleap isn't yet! D: Here's a spoiler (Sort of) The prophecy is going to be updated, the same cats though, the same prophecy… you know like **_**There will be three, kin of his kin- **_**or whatever, then it updated **_**The lion's roar will something about the Dove's gentle wing-**_** I don't know, I'm working it out :/**

**Suntalon****: I can't wait either… will Bluestar be rude and talk about how he is helpless… could he learn lip sync? Or mouth language or whatever it is called, or tail signals, or movements?**

**Runningfur****: Olivia… I know a girl named Olivia (Funny if it was you) lol, cats do not know what olives are, it's funny… do they know what apples are? (Applefur)! I hate writing how Jayfeather is blind, I wrote his thing and I reread and saw that I wrote **_**Jayfeather looked at where Lilykit and Seedkit were playing…**_**Or Jayfeather looked at the kit, it was a golden she kit (HE'S BLIND)**

**Snowsong of SnowClan****: Well, I love updating just as much as you love seeing the update!**

**Again… I thank all of my reviewers… And another again**

_**Could you please check out my new story… A Triangle Of Love? It is about Tigerheart, Dovewing and Bumblestripe**_

_**I guess Bumble x Dove fans could read it if they won't get angry by it… :/**_

_**Well… I made it to make up for choosing Bumblestripe over Tigerheart in this so Tiger x Dove fans… You can read that! :D And please review too!**_

**Thank you too Spottedivy too! :P**

**EVERYONE: Can anyone think of a good name for this story 'After The Last Hope' I'm sure lot's of peeps have used that, I always seem to use that! **

**Come on guys, spill all your ideas! :D**

* * *

Lionblaze growled in anger, he had settled for an afternoon nap and Bramblestar just had to call a meeting the moment he had had drifted off

"Foxdung!" he cursed, a cross face on… he followed Icecloud outside of the camp "Hey… are you alright? You seemed down…" he asked the white she cat

Icecloud started to open her mouth, an angry expression on her face, but then the anger faded away "I'm fine… I heard Lilykit and Seedkit are becoming apprentice today," she meowed her eyes dull

"Have you ever thought about having an apprentice? I'm sure Firest-" his eyes were horrified, and then he suddenly corrected it "I'm sure Bramblestar will give you Snowkit or Amberkit… or even Dewkit!"

Icecloud had the same reflected look, her eyes were stretched with horror "Uh yeah, wanna sit together?" she asked

Lionblaze smiled "Course!" he nudged her gently and they walked towards the crowded cats… Lilykit and Seedkit were well groomed and their heads were high as they sat together under the Highledge

"I have made a vow to the warrior code… so I gather for one of the best duties, Lilykit, and Seedkit have reached their sixth moon," he glanced uncertainty at Squirrelflight who gave him a nod… then Lionblaze remembered, it was his first apprentice ceremony… it must be hard, just partly making up words as you go along he realized

Sorreltail and Brackenfur were sitting a foxlength behind Lilykit and Seedkit, their chests puffed out with pride

"Being born out in the forest and by the lake, I am sure they will be great apprentices… Lilykit," he reminded the clan that Sorreltail had gave birth by the lake, and he summoned the dark brown she kit, whose eyes were wide with excitement and her whiskers trembling nervously

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Lilypaw," the dark brown tabby tom yowled loudly

"Lilypaw! Lilypaw! Lilypaw!" cheers erupted from the clan, a new apprentice was great for any clan

Lilypaw's eyes widened like owls, and she scanned the clan, obviously wondering who her mentor was… _I remember that, I was so nervous, wondering if my mentor would like me, if he or she was a tom or a she cat… for her sake I hope she gets a good mentor_

"I ask StarClan to watch over you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior,"

"Hazeltail, you mentored Blossomfall, and she is a credit to the clan-"

Everyone could hear Blossomfall's loud purr, whose eyes were shining as her former mentor received a new apprentice

"-Now ThunderClan asks you to prove yourself once more as a great mentor," Bramblestar finished

Hazeltail smiled at the young cat and meowed "I'll be glad to Bramblestar," she told him seriously, but she could not hide the delight in her eyes

_She must be a really good mentor to have two apprentices, and still very_ _young_ Lionblaze thought

Lilypaw scampered over to her… and touched noses with her new mentor

* * *

Seedkit wandered around, looking lost… her eyes wide with disbelief that this moment was finally happening

"Seedkit,"

Seedkit charged forward, no nervousness whatever, her eyes shining with delight and triumph

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Seedpaw!" Bramblestar started

Seedpaw said her new name loudly, receiving a disapproving glance from Sorreltail, and an amused glance from Brackenfur

"Seedpaw! Seedpaw!" they chanted, Lilypaw the loudest of them all

"I ask StarClan to watch over you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior,"

Seedpaw flicked her tail "I already have the courage!" she blurted out, a smile on her face

Lionblaze couldn't suppress a gasp… the apprentice wasn't meant to interrupt his or her ceremony!

Bramblestar had no anger in his eyes, only amusement "I'm sure you do,"

Seedpaw blinked her wide green eyes and glanced around curiously

"Berrynose," the cream coloured tom's eyes were wide with happiness

Poppyfrost gave him an affectionate lick before he moved

Seedpaw blinked slowly, and then nodded to herself

"You are ready for an apprentice, you have suffered grief, but that only made you stronger… I mentored you Berrynose, teach all you know to Seedpaw,"

The newest apprentice eyes widened even more "Bramblestar mentored you? Oh StarClan! I'll be the best apprentice ever!" she told him, before he could say anything, she touched her nose to his

Lionblaze laughed loudly and the new apprentices walked towards the apprentice den, Cherrypaw and Molepaw were chatting with them, Lionblaze overheard their conversation

"We made nests for you! Come on!"

Lionblaze shook his head in amusement, remembering when he was an apprentice with Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost… and Honeyfern

He looked at the freshkill pile, it had three mice, a thrush, and a sparrow

Not wanting to be greedy, he picked a mouse and headed to the nursery to share with Cinderheart, he saw Icecloud heading out of camp… _I should follow her!_

He hurried to the nursery, and dropped the mouse in front of Cinderheart's paws "This is for you, we can share tongues when I get back from hunting!" he gave her a quick lick on the cheek before racing after Icecloud, not noticing Cinderheart's shocked expression

* * *

Lionblaze followed the white she cat silently… she was heading towards the lake, well so he thought

_What is wrong Icecloud?_

He fell behind a bit, and when he caught up, he saw her sitting, alone by the lake

"_Oh Lionblaze… why don't you love me?" _her mew was barely a whisper, and he just managed to hear it

_Oh StarClan! She does love me_

**Bom, bom, bom**

**He learns Icecloud's true feeling, but what will she do when she finds him eavesdropping? Or will she not find out?**

**Lilypaw and Seedpaw are apprentices! Which means Sorreltail will finally get out of the nursery…**

_**Why does she always have she cats? Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, Lilypaw, Seedpaw… **_**And poor Molekit/paw had to deal with them (I wish he lived)**

**Same with Hollyleaf… my 1# fav**

**REMEMBER! SEND SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NAME OF THIS STORY, AND MAYBE THE SEQUAL… if there is one *evil grin***

**QUOTE (Thank you so much AelitaOfTheWolves)  
"I think there is may be a Clanmate who wishes me harm." The words came in a whisper.**

**Lionpaw's heart lurched. "Who?"**

**Brambleclaw shook his head "It's not important. Forget I said anything."**

"**But if there's some cat you don't trust-"**

**Brambleclaw cut him off "**_**If you want to be remembered for your strengths, you must work on them. And if that means proving yourself to those who doubt you, then do it. You can't force Hollypaw to believe in you. You have to show her that you are worth believing in."**_

**QUOTE**


	10. Special POV

**Reply To Reviews**

**The True Patriot: Ok... :/**

**Spottedivy: Their is a pairing in this chappie! :D**

**Syckness: I won't, thanks for the compliment!**

**Lala: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed my other fics too :)**

**Lala: I like Cherryleaf, TigerxIvy... hmmmmmm**

**Lakestorm: I know right, she was just being the angry Dovewing she sometimes is, she is going to have a mega quarrel in the next chapter**

**Lakestorm: I put one in your other one, since you LOVE spoilers (P;S, I 3 spoilers too) Before I read The Last Hope, I ordered it in the mail... I was looking in wiki pages and it told me who the new leader and deputy were going to be, and I practically almost pulled my hair out trying to forget! D:**

**Cinderheart22: Thanks! The name was named after my cat Mango, I'm wondering if I should change it occasionly between Crystalshine and Blossomstripe (My other cats) And yes, I know your a big CINDERHEART fan... But r u an Icecloud fan?**

**Guest: Thanks! I'd love to read your stories if I knew your username :(**

**Super Ninja Whiskers: Seedpaw is so fuzzy and cute, and Icecloud, look down, you might see her a few times (spoiler)**

**Runningfur: Nah, I don't live in New York... too bad, I would've liked you :D Olivia (Names: Maybe something to do with IvyxDovexLionxJay)**

**AelitaOfTheWolves: I'm using that in the next chapter! :P**

**The special POV! The one you've all been waiting for! It's so obvious who it is, but if you can't figure it out, find out at the bottom, it says **_**her **_**name**

**There is going to be a sign of affection between Special POV/Mousewhisker**

**Do you like my new fanfic? (It;s short cuz it's special)**

The pretty cat blinked open her eyes, seeing Lionblaze beside her made her feel worser than she had yesterday

"Why do you love her?" her eyes focused on Cinderheart, who was sharing tongues with Poppyfrost outside the nursery

_Why doesn't Cinderheart be with Foxleap, and I can be with Lionblaze_… then the thought shook her head she's expecting his kits, you'll never be his!

_We were close as apprentices, why did it have to change? And when I was a kit, I said I'd miss him when he left, didn't he catch a hint there? Or is he so clueless, that he never noticed?_

And when did Cinderheart like Lionblaze? Just last moon or so, I've loved him since I first opened my blue eyes!

I got up and shook my white fur and began my way out of the warrior den

Squirrelflight was looking at her "Finally you're up! I want you to lead a hunting patrol, take Mousewhisker, Cinderheart and Lionblaze," the deputy ordered

Oh no, StarClan don't make me go with those two!

"She's expecting kits! I don't think she should go…" the whitish cat lied

"This'll be her last patrol, make it a good one!" Squirrelflight snapped, and she narrowed her eyes and lashed her tail in frustration and called to Cinderheart "Hunting patrol, get Lionblaze and Mousewhisker," she told the pregnant she cat

Cinderheart looked at her with narrowed blue eyes… She doesn't like me, maybe if she knew my true feelings and heard me out, she would understand, but I doubt I'll get to talk to her alone… ever

* * *

When she snapped back into the real world, Mousewhisker was near her "Hey," he told her kindly "Foxleap told me about you and Lionblaze," he licked her ear gently

She drew away, causing hurt to flash in Mousewhisker's eyes "What did he tell you?" Great StarClan she hated her brother… but she was sad he was sick "When did he tell you?"

"He told me just before he fell ill, that you liked him, and he was mates with Cinderheart… I just felt sorry for you,"

"I don't need your pity!" she snapped at him, walking faster

_Was no one going to treat her right?_ She felt a flash of guilt when she slowed down slightly

Mousewhisker was just being nice…

She turned around and walked towards him, he didn't meet her gaze "Sorry Mousewhisker," she told him

"It's alright…" his voice was saddened, she had heard it once before when Honeyfern was dying, and Berrynose was grieving

"What's wrong?" she wasn't entirely focused on him

Lionblaze and Cinderheart were brushing pelts, their tails entwined and their heads bent close together as if they had been in love forever

"Nothing important," he told her, sadness welling in his eyes

It looked like he was about to break into tears, but he didn't

"Come on Mousewhisker, it does look important to me? I'm concerned about you!"

"You are? No one else is…" Mousewhisker told her sadly

"What about Daisy? Or Berrynose? Or Hazeltail?"

"Daisy is busy getting over the Spiderleg thing and making the nursery as strong as it can be, Berrynose and Hazeltail are busy training Lilypaw and Seedpaw," his mew was bitter

"I'm here for you, we can be friends right?" the white cat asked curiously, touching her nose to his cheek sympathetically

"Thanks, I'm glad I have you as a friend…" he told her, his eyes soft and friendly, no longer saddened

The blue eyed she cat purred "Come on, let's get on with the hunt," she told him

"Of course… Icecloud,"

**QUOTE (Icecloud's loyalty is proved)**

"**I was just showing Icepaw how I was going to catch a fox and earn my warrior name," Foxpaw meowed. "I want to be called Foxcatcher!"**

"**Well, you've proved you can catch a sleeping cat!" Honeypaw teased.**

**Icepaw jumped to her brother's defence. "He'll catch a real fox one day!"**

**QUOTE (After all she's done for you Foxleap, you blurt her secret)**

**I know this is short… but I promise to make the next one longer!**

**Dovewing and Ivypool are easier in my opinion… and Jayfeather's temper and blindness is super annoying, cuz I've never wrote as him, besides in The Randomest Couples, where he is paired with Jayfeather: Yellowfang, Willowshine, Icecloud, Littlecloud, and Dovetuft (Starting Ice, Little and Dove)**

**Lionblaze: Dovewing, Dawnpelt, Snowdrop, Whitefall (Just finished Snowdrop, not Whitefall though)  
Ivypool: Tigerheart, Hawkfrost, Berrynose + Mousewhisker & Honeyfern, Darkstripe, Breezepelt, Toadstep, Rowanclaw (I haven't finished, Darkstripe, Toadstep, Rowanclaw… and the chapter with Honey x Mouse… it is Berry x Ivy and Mouse x Honey in the same chapter, not all of them)**

**Dovewing: Firestar, Lionblaze**


	11. Breezepelt & Nightcloud

**RTR (Reply To Reviews)**

**rainstripe3001****: Thanks! I'm always asking people who haven't wrote fics to write one so… ****Please oh please write a fic****! I'm not into blackmailing, so I won't go… write a fic, or I won't add another chapter LOL! Nah, just joking, thanks for faving me! :**

**Runningfur****: To online friends *pawfive* wait… you don't live in New York? Anyway, TO ICECLOUD *cheers* I read your fanfic! :D **

**I wish two people could write a fanfic… like 'Jaywhisker's Journey' by Mangoflame & - someone else… it's sad that you can't! Do you mind if I copied the game off ur profile and pasted it on mine with different cats? I 3 Foxy Woxy**

**Cinderheart's kits will be born in the last chapter**

**Spottedivy****: MousexIce… what else is there, her and Toadstep? Oh wait their niece and aunty ooops! And Thornclaw, I have him planned and his kits (Oh crap did I just say that?)**

**Fd****: Ummmmmmm, what?**

**AelitaOfTheWolves****: I need to pm you… 2 seconds!**

**Suntalon****: Thanks, I thought that was a good idea, to bring back memories**

**Lala****: Um (Not being rude) Seedpaw is a girl, her and Lilypaw are females… go to **_**her/his **_**wiki page… where does it say she's a boy? :/ Thanks! Here is the update! If she is a boy… omg I never knew! :P**

**Snowsong of SnowClan****: Bumblestripe's POV coming up next!**

**Hollyflame****: I love cliffies, but then I hate them… I update every 10 reveiws usually**

**Please vote on the poll, in my profile! It is about Cherrypaw's warrior name… I will do one on Molepaw next once I've decided on Cherrypaw's**

**Then next, maybe I will do Lilypaw and Seedpaw… then Amberpaw, Dewpaw, Snowpaw when they become apprentices**

***Yawn* I know where I am going to end this story… I think either when Cinderheart's kits become apprentices or are born, then I will make the sequel!**

_**Please tell me your favourite singer/dancer/DJ cuz I am bored, and might use it for later, and your favourite song for them! Etc. Katy Perry- Part Of Me**_

Dovewing watched Lionblaze pad back into camp, he didn't stare at anyone, just walked straight to the nursery

_I wonder what happened to him? Maybe… Maybe!  
_She cast her senses out, and found Brackenfur and Sorreltail hunting, Cherrypaw and Molepaw scattering through the forest with Lilypaw and Seedpaw

And then she found Icecloud sitting by the lake, she could only just make out "_Oh Lionblaze!" _

Then she realized shockingly _Icecloud must've told Lionblaze something! Like she likes him _she jumped to conclusion

She called out loudly "Lionblaze!" and a golden head popped out of the nursery

"Come here, I need to ask you something," she saw the shock and nervousness in his eyes

_The nervousness in his eyes makes it look like he returned those feelings! Did he really betray Cinderheart for Icecloud?_

He sat down beside her, shuffling his paws "What?"

"I saw you, and Icecloud," she felt him stiffen "Why?" she questioned

Lionblaze's whiskers twitched "Don't tell Cinderheart! She'll go off her tail!" Lionblaze hissed softly

_Oh StarClan! He did do it, he loves Icecloud!_

"How could you betray Cinderheart, she is expecting your kits for StarClan's sake!" she spat softly

Lionblaze looked shocked and tilted his head "What do you mean?"

"Telling Icecloud you love her!"

Lionblaze twitched his nose "She said she loved me, and she didn't know I was there, so you shut up, I accidently eavesdropped on her! I would never betray Cinderheart!" his voice was horrified

_Oops, _she thought in shock

"Perhaps, in the future, you should stop being so nosy! Do you watch every cat, snoop huh?"

Dovewing growled, shoving her muzzle into his face "Shut up! I've never snooped on a cat, I'm just making sure you don't hurt Cinderheart! She's a good friend to me, and I would never want to see her hurt!"

She saw Lionblaze's claws unsheathe, and both the cats held their ground… little did they know, all eyes were on them and Bramblestar was slowly padding towards them  
"Lionblaze! Dovewing!" his stern voice broke into her thoughts, causing her to jump back

Lionblaze gave her a mocking look that she read as _Ha! You scaredy mouse!_

"Stop behaving like kits! If I see this again, you'll both be back to apprentice duties for a moon! Have I made myself clear?" his voice was icy

"Yes Bramblestar," they both meowed and Dovewing walked towards Bumblestripe, who was staring horrified the moment she was allowed to walk away, while Lionblaze followed Bramblestar

* * *

Bumblestripe lay down, Dovewing beside him… "What was that all about?" Bumblestripe asked, his green eyes confused

"Just a quarrel," she told him, _however much she was angry at Lionblaze, she wouldn't reveal the secret for Icecloud's sake_

Bumblestripe didn't look convinced, but he said nothing "Would you like to go for a walk? Maybe go hunting?"

Dovewing gave his muzzle a lick "Course," she meowed

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lionblaze exiting Bramblestar's den, his face a look of complete worry when he saw her with Bumblestripe

_I'm not telling him!_

He hurried back to the nursery where his mate was waiting

Starlight was reflected off the lake "Remember the first time we came here, when you just became a warrior?"

Dovewing nodded, but she was too busy casting out her senses

"_Breezepelt, why did we run away?" she saw a black she cat "Because Nightcloud, the clans hate us!"_

"_They hate us both! What did I do?" she growled, and then she saw a glint in Breezepelt's eyes_

She gasped "Nightcloud and Breezepelt, I hear them!" she growled

"Nearby or further away," Bumblestripe asked curiously

"Far away, but-but I think Nightcloud is in trouble!" she pointed out, looking towards the WindClan border

"How do you know?" Bumblestripe asked "Breezepelt's going to kill her!" she shrieked

Dovewing took off flat out towards the WindClan border, splashing through the stream and leaping out the other side, when she realized Bumblestripe was on her tail

"Where are they?" he panted

"The Moonpool!"

Dovewing ran faster and she heard yells from WindClan cats, but she didn't stop

_A former clan cat is in danger, I must get to her before time runs out!_

Bumblestripe was falling behind, and Dovewing began to hear fighting

_Oh StarClan!_

She raced faster and flew out of the bushes, landing on Breezepelt's back "Stay away from her you foxheart!" she screeched, and his ears pricked up in surprise  
"I'm going to kill all three of you," he snarled as Bumblestripe raced up the slope

Nightcloud had scars down her pelt and blood was dripping off her "ThunderClan cats!" she stammered

Bumblestripe raced up to her and Dovewing cried "Bumblestripe, go get Jayfeather- wait, get Kestrelflight!" the pale grey tom looked reluctant to leave his mate, but then the well-muscled tom sped off

Dovewing ducked as Breezepelt aimed a blow for her ears

Unfortunately, Dovewing was too busy dodging the loner's moves to attack

"Lionblaze will hurt! Seeing his apprentice dead!" Breezepelt had an evil grin that made her shiver

Dovewing snarled "It'll be your friends- oh wait! I forgot, you don't have any!" she spat, baring her teeth

Breezepelt snarled, and leapt at her, bowling her over… pushing her down the rocky slope… she felt rocks stab into her pelt "Ow!" she screamed in pain, but when she met the grass at the bottom, Breezepelt had already leapt

_StarClan take pity on me! Give me the strength I need_

She flung herself upwards, crashing into Breezepelt, sending him crashing to the ground

_I did it!_

The smoky pale grey she cat felt success bubble in her chest "Lost your fighting skills huh?" Dovewing mocked him, claws flexing into the grass

Breezepelt's eyes were flared with anger as he leapt, but this time, Dovewing wasn't as prepared and she was flattened into the ground

He kept pushing her head into the ground… she began to feel weaker, and weaker

_Goodbye… _were her last thoughts

**Is she dead? Is she alive? Did Dovewing just risk her life Nightcloud?**

**I felt I should bring them in a bit… :)**

**R.I.P Dovewing (If she's dead)**

**QUOTE  
"We don't know that they are traitors! We should be concentrating on the battle, not trying to guess who our enemies are!" Dovewing exclaimed. "We should be concentrating on the battle, not trying to guess who our enemies are."**

**Blackstar frowned. "But what if they tell our plans to their Dark Forest allies?"  
QUOTE**


	12. Welcome to WindClan

**RTR**

**AelitaOfTheWolves****: yeah! Already done! Dovewing might die! **

**samredlamb7****: :D You'll find out in this chapter! Haven't heard from u in ages! Where ya been?**

**Suntalon****: Ikr! I just had to add Nightcloud and Breezepelt… I hope she's ok too**

**mossfire16****: Thanks! I might not use it in this one, maybe the sequel, because I haven't got to where there is no leader, and no deputies… oh wait! I will!**

**Runningfur****: Thanks Olivia, Dovewing **_**should**_** be okay… **_**I hope**_

**OceanBlueSeaEyes****: You're back! Anyway… Again, Dovewing should be alright**

**Guest****: Okay! I'll think about it, it's really hard trying to choose though**

**Guest****: Dovewing is quite funny though, did you like her argument with Lionblaze?**

**Snowsong of SnowClan****: lol, I wanted to try it… it would make my readers review and then I can update quicker! :D**

**WildCroconaw****: Hi! Thanks for reading my story, and trust me… Dovewing is a lot smarter than she looks lol (plain fluffy grey cat) very smart…**

**WildCroconaw****: Unfortunately, he does, and Dovewing has an argument with him over it**

**Bumblestripe's POV**

**Find out if Dovewing is really dead**

_**Thank you everyone! 3**_

Bumblestripe raced through the moors "Hurry up! Dovewing is fighting Breezepelt, I don't want her to get hurt!"

Kestrelflight went faster and soon they saw Breezepelt and Dovewing

Dovewing was being smashed into the ground by Breezepelt, and Bumblestripe could see her eyes closing slowly

"Stay away from her!" he screeched, flinging himself at the black tom, and he turned and glared

Bumblestripe smashed into Breezepelt, _this is for you Dovewing_ he sliced the tom's cheek, and gave him a hind paw rake down the chest, sending him stumbling backwards, giving Bumblestripe enough time to check on Dovewing

"Kestrelflight! Dovewing, she's hurt badly!" he called worryingly, pressing his nose into his mate's fur

Kestrelflight grabbed some herbs and bounded down the slope "I'm here!" he informed

"I'll fend off Breezepelt, just please Kestrelflight, let her live,"

* * *

Bumblestripe leapt at Breezepelt, Nightcloud was up the top of the slope and he called "Come and help me!" he snapped, and the black she cat raced down the slope and crashed into Breezepelt, sending him reeling

"Is she alright?" Bumblestripe asked

"I might be able to save her, she's in the paws of StarClan," Kestrelflight warned

Bumblestripe let out a yowl of grief, and Nightcloud looked at him, guilt in her green eyes

"I caused this… I'm so sorry… uh," she started to apologise

"Bumblestripe, I'm a warrior of ThunderClan, Dovewing is my mate!" he told her and the former WindClan cat nodded "Again, I'm so sorry Bumblestripe,"

"She'll make it, she has too…" Bumblestripe meowed confidently, but then he remembered "Breezepelt!" he spun around, but Breezepelt had already landed on Nightcloud, digging his sharp claws into her fur, causing her to screech in pain "Get off me traitor!" she snarled, throwing him off, and Bumblestripe leapt, catching him in mid-air, and slamming him into the ground

Breezepelt let out a snarl, kicking Bumblestripe off him "I've gotta go now, kittypet, I really hope your mate _doesn't_ live," he grinned before taking off into the bushes, Nightcloud was prepared to go after him, but Bumblestripe stopped her with a flick of his tail "He wants you to Nightcloud, leave him…"

Hurt sizzled his pelt as Breezepelt called him _kittypet_

"How would he know?" he whispered to himself

* * *

Bumblestripe walked beside Nightcloud "Why did you run away? I don't get it…" he meowed

Nightcloud looked down at her paws "Well, Breezepelt told me he was leaving, and because he was my son… I went with him,"

"Did he tell you why?"

"No,"

Bumblestripe flicked her with his tail gently "Well, he was in the Darkforest, and he was caught betraying his clan, so he ran away,"

Nightcloud gasped "Oh StarClan, they'll never forgive me! They'll think I was a traitor!"

Bumblestripe looked at her "Everything will fall back into place… I know it will,"

* * *

They steadily arrived at the WindClan camp entrance, where Bumblestripe and Nightcloud were now carrying Dovewing

"Well, what's th-" Onestar began but then he bristled "Nightcloud! You're back!"

The mews echoed around the clearing and Whitetail rushed over to her "Nightcloud you're back! Where's Breezepelt?"

Silence met her words until Kestrelflight finally spoke "Breezepelt ambushed Nightcloud, when I got there, Dovewing, a ThunderClan warrior was badly injured and we chased Breezepelt off,"

Crowfeather rushed over to Nightcloud and touched noses with her, and he could feel Nightcloud stiffen beside him

"Dovewing and Bumblestripe can stay here the night… Nightcloud, come to my den, and Kestrelflight," Onestar didn't have to say anything for Kestrelflight to understand and he nodded, and Bumblestripe put Dovewing down in the medicine cat, and he told the WindClan medicine cat "Call me if there are any changes,"

* * *

Bumblestripe munched on a rabbit slowly, but he felt upset

_What if Dovewing doesn't make it, what will you do then?_

I should've stopped her, Nightcloud is a WindClan cat!

He closed his eyes painfully "Oh Dovewing, come back to me,"

**Sorry guys! You still don't know whether Dovewing will make it or not… **

**Nightcloud seems a bit quieter than her normal **_**hissy**_** self**

**Thanks for reading & reviewing**


	13. Alive

**RTR**

**Almondfur107****: Thanks Almond! They will later on, if she lives or not… :/**

**Hollyflame****: Thanks! I'm beginning to like cliffies, cuz it makes my readers go 'HURRY UP AND UPDATE'! I'm in 6****th**** grade too… 7****th**** this year though! **

**Well, I can't help much with that, but I know the feeling**

_**I really want to go! Oh wait, no I don't! Oh wait, yes I do!**_

**Sound familiar?**

**Guest****: I really want Sun to update again too! Thanks!**

**Spottedclaw21****: Cinderheart and Lionblaze: YES**

**Icecloud and Mousewhisker: I read it somewhere and thought '**_**That's a good pairing'**_

**Foxleap and Rosepetal: *shocked look* maybe it will happen, maybe it won't**

**Hollyflame****: So sorry, I had to Holly! Lionblaze didn't want Cinderheart to know about Icecloud because Cinder knew they had hunted together and she was slightly jealous because she knew Icecloud liked Lionblaze… Lionblaze didn't want to make things **_**bad**_** between them when she's expecting kits**

**OceanBlueSeaEyes****: U repeated what I told someone else! She has a role in this, and thanks!**

**Eagleflight of RiverClan****: Dovewing **_**might **_**live, I'd tell you but I'm doing my best not to release any important spoilers. Firestar, hmm, I liked him… but he lived **_**a long time**_**, every book he was in, except some of the Super Editions, I hate it how the Erin's aren't going to continue from there! I mean, what about Ivypool, Cinderheart…**_** And Hollyleaf!**_** Did she reach StarClan, what happened! Make the series have JAY LION DOVE IVY! I like Cherrycloud and Molefang, I'm so confused on who to choose**

**Snowsong of SnowClan****: IKR, anyway... I will update swiftly as long as you peeps keep reviewing! **

**Runningfur****: I don't know, maybe it's because there was a connection between Lionblaze and Heathertail, he was jealous of that… and his parents never paid attention to him (well maybe his mother) and he liked his ThunderClan kits more than him**

**Suntalon****: Thankkkkksssss! I didn't want to make Nighty die, and whatever Breezepelt is planning it can't be good! *angry face* Thanks for the well written part! :D And again, thanks for updating the Snowkit story! Updating now btw! :*)**

**Everyone, thanks for your kind comments! I love watching my reviews go up… I think it means people love this story **

**I love answering your questions, so ask any question... it depends if the spoiler is important if I'll answer them or not**

* * *

Ivypool was looking around "Oh StarClan!" she wailed, fear creeping up her spine, causing her to bristle. Dovewing will be fine... she tried to calm herself but she had no success. Millie was just as worried.

"Bramblestar, send as many patrols as you can spare!" Millie growled, her eyes stretched wide, her mate, Graystripe, stepped up to join her, as if backing up his mate's decision.

_Where are you Dovewing, and Bumblestripe?_ Ivypool thought worryingly, hoping they weren't injured or in severe pain. _They'll be fine... They'll be fine_ her fur began to flatten.

Bramblestar flicked his tail, his mouth open as he began to speak, but Leafpool and Rosepetal came through the entrance. "We followed her scent up to the WindClan border! Toadstep and Foxleap are investigating further, they're going to Onestar's camp to ask!" Rosepetal explained, raising her tail to get the attention of the clan.

"Thank you Rosepetal, Squirrelflight, guard the camp while I'm gone… Ivypool, Blossomfall and Cherrypaw, come with me!" he flicked his tail as he gathered his patrol, and was about to leave.

"But what about me!" Molepaw's mew came from across the clearing. "Cherrypaw is going, why can't I?" he asked, annoyance flickering in his amber eyes. _I felt the exact same way Molepaw, when Dovewing left me to go on a journey, twice._

"Stay here, and guard the camp!" Rosepetal snapped, a disapproving look in her gaze as he interrupted the clan leader. Molepaw's head drooped and she actually felt sorry for him. She shook her head to clear the thought and she twitched her tail-tip in nervousness. _Is she alright? Is she hurt? Why's she in WindClan? _Questions buzzed through her mind, but she couldn't find an answer

* * *

As Ivypool walked along the path towards WindClan, Cherrypaw chattered like a blackbird... her voice began to get annoying. "Oh StarClan! I've never been into WindClan territory before- Oh wait, yes I have, in the battle... it all looked so different then, and me and Larkpaw flogged a Darkforest foxheart!" and this continued for a while until Ivypool murmured. "Nice to know!" and she bounded ahead to catch up with Leafpool and Rosepetal, who were walking behind Bramblestar.

"Everyone's gossiping about me and Foxleap... we don't even like each other!" Ivypool overheard Rosepetal's whisper and she cringed. _Oops, I swear there was something going on there._

"It's alright... just tell them there is nothing going on, but if I know ThunderClan... they won't believe you," Leafpool sympathetically flicked the dark-cream she-cat with her tail.

* * *

Ivypool entered the WindClan camp, her eyes searching the clearing. "Where's Dovewing and Bumblestripe?" she blurted out, her ears flattened with distrust. She saw Toadstep and Foxleap, who were sitting beside Onestar; Bumblestripe was sitting by the medicine cat den, or which smelled like the medicine cat den. Kestrelflight's head popped out, shock in his eyes. "ThunderClan!" he exclaimed.

"Where's Dovewing?" Ivypool snarled, worry in her eyes... _If they have laid one paw on my sister, I'll kill em' all._ Kestrelflight didn't seem fazed. "She's in a critical condition... she was hurt badly, and I'm still not sure if she'll make it," Kestrelflight whispered, looking guiltily at his paws...

"Oh StarClan! Oh StarClan! Oh StarClan!" she paced around in small circles. "How did this happen?" she stopped, and asked the medicine cat, tears in her dark blue eyes as she imagined never seeing Dovewing again.

"Breezepelt," a new voice meowed, and Ivypool whipped around and she saw a night black she-cat. "Nightcloud," her voice was curt. "What are you doing here? I thought you left with your puny excuse of a son..." Nightcloud looked angry but Bramblestar yowled, and raised his tail for silence.

"Thank you for caring for our injured warrior Onestar, but I don't think it's smart to move her... it could make things worse," he warned and his gaze flickered to the medicine cat den, and then to her.

The WindClan leader nodded slowly, as if the thought of having a ThunderClan cat living in his camp was alright... _Thank StarClan for the battle; Onestar would've left Dovewing if it wasn't for that!_

"You're welcome, I'm sorry for your loss... WindClan feels your pain," Onestar dipped his head slowly and Ivypool realized the leaders were thinking of Firestar, the striking ginger tom who had once lead ThunderClan.

Ivypool couldn't stand it anymore, so she barged past Kestrelflight and entered the den, her eyes scanning around for her sister... and there she was, her sister's fluffy grey body, nothing seemed out of ordinary, she was breathing as if she was sleeping. _Which she could possibly be._

She sat beside her sister, nuzzling her fur gently, so she didn't harm her. "You'll be alright," she kept repeated soothingly, hoping her sister could hear her, but not the uneasiness in her mew.

But StarClan must've heard her pray, because, a few heartbeats later, her blue eyes flickered open. "Ivypool?"

**Can cats lose their memory?**

**Anyway, I know this was short, but I just wanted to show you guys that Dovewing does get better (MAYBE)**

**Read/Review/Follow/Favourite! Thanks to all my followers and favs btw! 3**


	14. Expecting

**RTR**

**Suntalon****: Aw she won't I was just wondering**

**rainstripe300****: I'm usin' that idea! Congratsssss **

**Cinderheart22****: I hate internet problems… no biggie btw, I like both of em' since they're both kind, loyal she cats (I seem to like she cats more than toms)**

**seedfeather111****: I will do**

**seedfeather111****: I 3 suspense**

**seedfeather111****: Ok, how can I change it then?**

**seedfeather111****: I think it would **

**seedfeather111****: Um, is that a good thing? :P**

**OceanBlueSeaEyes****: Nice one **_**life has to go on but roles have to be filled **_**I like it! I'm gonna keep continuing until people stop reviewing and are like '**_**STOP UDATING'**_

**Runningfur****: Ok, I was just wonderin'! Oh yay Dovewing is alive! :D Anyway, here is the new chapter**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing, you guys are reviewing faster than I can update lol!**

**I know I'm missing out Lionblaze and Jayfeather for a bit… but I want to focus on the main thing right not**

**THANKS READERS/REVIEWERS**

* * *

Dovewing felt pain through her head "Ivypool!" she sighed, flopping down on the soft moss

"My head hurts so much! Did you kill Breezepelt?"

Ivypool shuffled her paws "I don't know, I only got here a while ago… Toadstep and Foxleap traced your scent here,"

Dovewing smiled "I talked to Hollyleaf… she said, I can't leave yet… I have a very important role to play," the fluffy cat meowed, remembering their conversation

* * *

~_Flashback_

"Hollyleaf! A-Am I dead?" she asked slowly, blue eyes wide with disbelief, and a trace of fear

"No Dovewing… StarClan thinks you as dead, but I cannot allow it!" her green eyes shone

"Why not?" Dovewing asked, confusion and questions battering at her like blows to the head

"Because, you have an important role in the future, I've seen it, but I haven't got time to tell Bluestar yet,"

Dovewing paced back and forth "What sort of role?" she asked curiously

Hollyleaf began to speak but her dream was already fading, she overheard "Prophecy Dovewing! A prophecy!"

~_End of Flashback_

* * *

"A prophecy," she muttered

Ivypool pricked her ears "Did it go like this? _There will be four… love, hate, happiness, sadness... Not even StarClan will be able to protect them from what comes,"_

"I didn't hear it, have you heard something?" Dovewing asked, pain in her head made it hard for her to sit up

"Yeah, Hollyleaf came and told me… Jayfeather knows as well, and know you do, Lionblaze doesn't know though," Ivypool meowed

Dovewing bristled indignantly "Don't tell him!" she growled "Oh, still going on about your argument eh? What was it about?"

"I can't say anything," she muttered

"Why not?"

"I just can't!"

"Why not?"

"Shut up would you Ivypool! If you came in here to annoy me, just leave!" she spat

Ivypool's blue eyes widened to the size of owls "Woah, work on your anger… what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" she spat

Ivypool whisked around and sped out of the medicine cat den

* * *

Dovewing batted at a piece of moss in boredom until a pale grey shape came into the nursery "Bumblestripe!" she exclaimed, joy in her eyes

"Dovewing, you're alright," tears were in his green eyes "I-I-I thought you wouldn't make it, and I'd be left alone… without you,"

"I'd never leave you alone," she whipped him gently with her tail

"I know you wouldn't," love filled his gaze and he settled beside her, tucking his paws under his chest

The well-muscled tom gazed into her eyes "I love you,"

Her blue eyes met his green ones "I love you more than you can ever imagine," she purred, resting her head in his paws, looking up at him

"I heard about your dream, Ivypool was muttering about it," Bumblestripe asked

"Well, I think I'm going to have kits… could you get Kestrelflight in here?" she asked

Bumblestripe didn't say anything, and after a while he asked "I-I'm going to be a father?" his eyes were nervous

"Yes, I think so," she meowed gently, soothing him with the gentle stroke of her tail on his pelt

"I'm going to be a father!" he purred loudly and before rushing out, he popped his head back in the den "Can I tell everyone?"

"Sure," she purred, placing her head on the moss and she started thinking of names

_Redkit, Grasskit, Icekit, Gingerkit, Heatherkit_

"No, when they're born I'll give them names," she decided

* * *

She closed her eyes, not trying to sleep, but not trying to stay awake either

Kestrelflight half woke her up though "What?" she murmured

"I'm here to see if you are expecting kits," he pointed out

"Okay, go ahead," she closed her eyes again

She felt paws on her stomach and he occasionally asked her questions which she either answered 'No' or 'Yes'

"Congratulations Dovewing, you are expecting kits!" Kestrelflight exclaimed, his eyes shining

"Why are you so pleased? Kits for another clan is bad in case we fight yours!" she pointed out

"New kits are good for any clan… it means more apprentices, even medicine cats, I am a medicine cat so I'm pleased,"

"Thank you Kestrelflight," she purred, curling into a ball of grey and closing her eyes

**I know this is short again! But I hate really, really short chapters… this isn't that short is it?**

**I can't believe it 22 favs and 25 followers… wow u guys must really like this story!**

**DOVEWINGS EXPECTING YAYYYYYYY**


	15. News

**seedfeather111****: Course Seedfeather… I love that name!**

**seedfeather111****: Is she alive or is she dead? OH SHE'S ALIVE AND EXPECTING KITS**

**seedfeather111****: She won't be, that would just be horrible :'(**

**seedfeather111****: The max amount is four kits I think… for warriors, but I've got their names picked out**

**rainstripe300****: Your welcome, it seemed like a good idea! :P**

**Runningfur****: Yeah, little kits playing together. Big kits: I betcha we'll win!  
Little Kits: HIYA**

**Big Kits: *expression*= X-X OMG**

**Suntalon****: Thanks Sun! I have a- Oh wait, that's a spoiler so -Blossom Shuts Her Mouth :P-**

**THANKS EVERYONE 140 REVIEWS AND ONLY 14 CHAPTERS… Pretty good eh?**

* * *

Lionblaze rested with his head next to Cinderheart's, worry rushing through him

_If Dovewing tells a soul, I'll-I'll-_

"Cinderheart, I'd say you're going to have at least three kits," Jayfeather told them, and Cinderheart let out a happy purr "Thank StarClan!" she meowed, her blue eyes bright

"Why, didn't you want just one kit?" Jayfeather snorted, but amusement was in his blind eyes\

"I just wanted to make sure I _had_ kits inside of me…" she meowed "Wasn't Toadstep hurt? Why did he go out of camp?"

Jayfeather ducked his head "I let him go on one patrol, he was becoming _really_ restless and annoying the Darkforest out of me!"

"Did you guys know where Dovewing and Bumblestripe went? I've heard gossip, but no one comes and tells us queens!" Cinderheart meowed, flexing her claws, seeming to ignore Jayfeather's last comment

Lionblaze licked her cheek "She's in WindClan…"  
Cinderheart tried to stumble to her paws "She moved to WindClan with Bumblestripe? Didn't she like it here? Does she love someone there like Leafpool?"

"No, we don't know why she is in WindClan but-" he started but a loud yowl interrupted him

Rosepetal rushed into camp, followed by Bramblestar, Toadstep, Foxleap, Leafpool, and Blossomfall

Bramblestar leapt onto his Highledge and called "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

Lionblaze helped Cinderheart walk out of the nursery… her belly was quite large, and Lionblaze believed that maybe in a moon she would deliver her kits

"This should explain everything," he flicked his mate's ear with his tail

Icecloud was looking at him, pain in her blue eyes… but when Cinderheart looked up, she looked away, her tail drooped… he recognized a tom sitting beside her, his tail resting on her shoulder

_Mousewhisker! Looks like she will have a happy ending!_

Lionblaze twitched an ear and Bramblestar spoke

"Dovewing is in WindClan!" outraged yowls came from below

"She was injured!" the yowls stopped

"She overheard Breezepelt attacking Nightcloud and she saved Nightcloud!"

Lionblaze bristled, anger in his eyes "Why didn't she get me! I would've killed the little foxheart!"

The dark tabby tom growled "If she got you, Nightcloud would be dead! She has a serious head injury, but Kestrelflight has told me she is expecting kits!"

"Where's Bumblestripe?" Millie's mew came from beside Lionblaze

"He's with her, taking care of her… along with Ivypool!" Millie seemed satisfied with this answer and sat down again

_She's expecting kits? Wow, I've got kits, Dovewing's got kits, and what about Jayfeather?_

_Will he ever fall in love?_

* * *

Lionblaze followed the four apprentices, the breeze ruffling his golden fur, Berrynose and Hazeltail were busy, so Lionblaze was taking Lilypaw and Seedpaw out for a training session… but Cherrypaw and Molepaw has insisted on coming too

"Okay, Cherrypaw, show me your hunter's crouch!" he ordered

Cherrypaw's was perfect, her tail was straight, and her paws were tucked in

"Okay, leap!" the small ginger she cat leapt and landed on her target, which was a leaf and then she let out a startled mew "Argh!"

Lionblaze spun around "What?"

"White stuff!" she exclaimed, eyes wide with shock

The golden tabby laughed "That's snow!"

Cherrypaw looked at it, poking it with a careful paw "Wow!"

Lionblaze shook his head, remembering his first snow

* * *

~_Flashback_

Hollypaw hit him gently with her tail "Look! I think its snow!"

Jaypaw grumbled something and Lionpaw bounced excitedly, shoving his face into the snow, ending up swallowing a mouthful of snow, coldness rushing through his mouth

_I had to be kept in the medicine cat den for three whole boring days!  
_

* * *

Lilypaw, Seedpaw, Cherrypaw, and Molepaw were chasing each other through the snow

_So much for a training session_

"We should head back to camp," to his surprise, none of the apprentices argued with this

"I'm cold!" Seedpaw wailed "Shut up!" Lilypaw hissed playfully

Seedpaw shot through the ferns up ahead, Lilypaw speeding after her

"Young apprentices, they are so full of energy!" Lionblaze meowed loudly

"Hey!" Cherrypaw snapped, amusement in her amber eyes

"So do you have any idea when we'll be warriors?" Molepaw asked, his brown and cream pelt ruffled against the cold

Lionblaze looked thoughtful "Well, Foxleap and Rosepetal were talking about it a few days ago, I overheard them,"

Cherrypaw and Molepaw gave a cheer and yelled "We'll be at camp!" and they charged forward, zigzagging throughout the snow, leaving a trail of small pawprints

Lionblaze rolled his eyes, and followed them

* * *

He entered camp and Berrynose glared at him "Why are you here so early?" he growled

"The apprentices were cold, I didn't want them to get sick," Lionblaze shrugged and leaving the annoying tom before he could think of any more complaints

"I wish I could claw his pelt off," he whispered to himself, entering the warrior den and finding his nest… next to Cinderheart's, which was cold… _Well no duh, she doesn't sleep here anymore!  
_He curled into a ball of golden fur, curling his tail around his nose

Lionblaze felt his world go black as he closed his amber eyes

**Dovewing and Cinderheart in the nursery…**

**I know I sent Foxleap and Toadstep on the patrol, even though Foxleap had whitecough and Toadstep was injured**

**That was a little mistake*blushes***

**Toadstep: He was driving Jayfeather mad, so Jayfeather sent him on one patrol to make sure he was alright**

**Foxleap: he recovered along with Thornclaw… but beware… Leafbare is just beginning**

_**C'mon! C'mon! C'mon**_

**REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATEEEEEE! ~Blossom/Mango/Crystal**


	16. May The Sickness Begin

**Guest****: I know, I've been very lazy… I'm sorry ;)**

**Guest****: You're the same guest aren't you lol**

**SilverHeart24****: Thanks! Here is da update! I'll try to update quicker!**

**Grr****: SO SORRY! I've been VERY, VERY lazy… **

**TommyGirl2016****: Thanks! The special POV is chapter 10… :/**

**WildCroconaw****: Thankies! Yeah, I sort of like Kestrelflight… he's alright! I can't believe Barkface died though, he's been in the whole series! :O**

**WildCroconaw****: I guess so ;)**

**WildCroconaw****: Yeah, look on her wiki page! It says she has a crush on him ;) ;) = wink, wink**

**WildCroconaw****: I know… I love Jay x Half… I wish they could be together**

**WildCroconaw****: I know, I'd like a forbidden love in this series! And I like Fox x Rose.**

**WildCroconaw****: Ooooh update $$$**

**WildCroconaw****: I know, he seems the fatherly type!**

**WildCroconaw****: Maybe you're right, maybe you're not ;)**

**WildCroconaw****: Whoa to you too lol**

**darkdreamsXsilentclaw****: Hello/Hi/Hola :D**

**Nikonkey****: Bumble x Dove… **

**Raven****: I'd love to! But unfortunately I have the names for several of the kits, I'll ask you to come up with some names for later! :D**

**Totally-A-Stalker****: I 3 Foxleap too! I feel bad for Icecloud, but I think someone is getting a crush on her. I love your name, it is hilarious! :D**

**Guest****: Thanks!**

**Ravenwing of ThunderClan****: Thanks! If you have a fic, I'm going to read it right… NOW!**

**XxmaddypotterxX****: Yeah! Jay's POV now!**

**XxmaddypotterxX****: Hmm? The Aftermath… or The Next Generation! **_**I like them**_**!**

**Silverstripe****: Soon, soon… thanks by the way!**

**Shiningfrost****: Oops! Anyway, I wanted to see if anyone noticed that! Sharp reader lol!**

**Shiningfrost****: I know! I mean, poor Molekit, he died! Hazel x Lion is soooo weird :P**

**Aquagirl64****: I think she thinks that Lionblaze likes Icecloud and she isn't going to tell anyone cuz she thinks it'll spread to Cinderheart. Thanks by the way!**

**Freakin tacos****: Thanks! :D**

**TinaFrostDahMuffinburger****: Yeah, I like including quotes! :D SNOW SNOW SNOW right back at ya! :D**

**TinaFrostDahMuffinburger****: Cheesewhisker, to Cheesestar lol! No way lol**

**TinaFrostDahMuffinburger****: She does, she has a very important role to play!**

**devilsdog01****: Ivypool will eventually I'm sure**

**Suntalon****: Thanks so much Suntalon! Thanks so much! And you have to update your fic or else… Cinderheart's kits are gonna be adorable!**

**Hollyflame****: Icecloud is sad because Lionblaze loves Cinderheart and not her… boo hoo! Lol! I love that little thing there! **

**Shadowfade****: Wow, you love my fic that much? Better not keep you waiting ;)**

**Frostisamoronhaha****: She won't**

**Frostisamoronhaha****: Hahah! Nah, Dovewing won't die… I love her too much for that to happen ;) But Nightcloud really never did anything wrong, I feel sorry for her sort of… I am going to be writing three fics about them.**

**TinaFrostDahMuffinburger****: Maybe… *mystified glance***

**TinaFrostDahMuffinburger****: Hm, I don't think Lionblaze and Icecloud will have kits… :/**

**OceanBlueSeaEyes****: I know eh? I Love kits!**

**dogirl****: thanks! Here's the update if you're still reading ;)**

**mrblackthecat****: Thanks! It's Blossomstripe but anyone can call me Mangoflame, or Crystalshine or Blossomstripe! And here is the update ;)**

**rainstripe300****: Like they do in the moves… **_**stay tuned and find out**_** lol**

**Runningfur****: Who says she's liking anyone else? And who had five kits? I want them back soon too ;) I was wondering if I was going to do a timeskip, nah I won't actually**

**Eagleflight of RiverClan****: Thankies! I'm about to finish this story, I know where I'm going to end… there might be a sequel ;)**

**Moonbeam14****: Everyone seems to hate cliffies lol! Anyway, love your name!**

**Silverstripelt****: Really? Thankkkkksssss!**

**Hollyflame****: I'm not going to do that… I was thinking of Dovewing losing her memory up to her warrior assessment and she's like "Ivypaw! I failed my assessment!" and then Ivypool's like "Uh Dovewing? You're a warrior, and my name's Ivypool!" Anyway, everyone hates cliffies I can see, so I will keep doing them… nah, I'll try not too lol… Thanks a lot Holly! I hate it with that, I'm reading a really good story and they haven't updated in **_**agesssss!**_

**Spottedfur****: Ok! That was a funny story; I wish I could've been there with that LOL**

**Puddlekit****: Yepppers! Here it is**

**Puddlekit****: Course! Love your name btw**

* * *

Jayfeather glanced around, _snow brings Leafbare… Leafbare brings sickness… and sickness brings death_ he thought darkly.

Luckily Foxleap and Thornclaw were better after some catmint, and Lionblaze was good too.

The silky furred grey tabby scented Squirrelflight and Bramblestar, and the blind tom guessed they were sharing tongues.

"It must be hard… having the whole clan balanced on your shoulders," he whispered to himself, wondering what it was like to be leader… in his head he saw himself standing on the Highledge, his usually blind blue eyes shining with sight, and there was a pretty white cat staring up at him with love in her green eyes.

_Half-moon, if I was a warrior… would you be here with me?_

The white she cat looked at him, her green eyes reflected with the love she showed to the identical tabby on the Highledge and she nodded and whispers floated past him. '_StarClan gave you blindness for a reason, we can't be together… but I can never stop wishing'_

Jayfeather felt tears sting his eyes and he shook his head as a mew came from below him. "Jayfeather!" it was a squeak and he recognized Amberkit's mew. "My throat hurts!" she complained.

_The sickness has begun… and this time, it will be worse._

"Okay, come to my den," he meowed, flicking his tail and walking towards his den. "Will you give me herbs?" her voice was scared.

_What's so scary about herbs? I don't get it! They're a bit bitter but every warrior has them!_

"Yes, but you are going to be a brave warrior, you'll probably have to go through this every Leafbare," Jayfeather informed the young kit who let out a gag. "Ew!" she spat.

"Do you want to be a brave warrior, or a scared kit?" he asked her, getting impatient.

"I'll be a warrior, watch this!" she let out a battle cry and leapt at something, little did he realize it was him.

She landed on him. "I caught the mouse!" she let out a triumphant wail and Jayfeather pushed her off. "Okay, I am going to spoil you a little," he whispered to the kit.

_Of course she'll love this._

"Ooh! What, what is it?" Amberkit asked enthusiastically.

"Honey, Seedpaw found a nest, and obviously without permission snatched some honey and ran… she gave it to me and I let the apprentices have a lick at a piece," and Amberkit let out a gasp. "I'm allowed some right?"

"Yes, it is for cats with sore throats!" Jayfeather told her, grabbing a piece of honey and handing it to Amberkit who he could see her thoughts.

_Wow! Oh StarClan, I can't wait to try this, should I eat it slowly… what if he's trying to poison me?_

Jayfeather instantly bristled, but then shook his head… _She's just being herself, drop it._

Amberkit lapped up the honey and Jayfeather saw her shocked expression. "Wow! There's no taste!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, off you go, don't go telling your littermates about this, or they'll all want some," he gave her a friendly nudge and the grey kit bounded off, her tail high in the air.

_It seemed like only yesterday that she was a kit getting defended in the Darkforest battle; she'll be an apprentice in a few moons._

He exited his den and he hit Graystripe. "Woah, sorry!" he immediately reacted to the senior warrior. "It is fine youngster; do you want to come on a patrol with Cloudtail and Brackenfur, and me? You can collect some herbs…" the shaggy grey tom asked.

Jayfeather gave a thoughtful look. "Yeah sure…" he commented.

* * *

Jayfeather walked alongside Cloudtail, he had some juniper berries and some watermint in his jaws, and while Brackenfur was holding a scrawny mouse and Graystripe had a squirrel.

Suddenly he heard a yowl of pain from Graystripe and he spun around in shock, he couldn't see what was going on.

"What happened!" he snapped, glaring at Brackenfur and Cloudtail. "He fell in a rabbit hole I think..." Cloudtail purred in amusement. "Come on Graystripe get up…"

Jayfeather perked his ears, he heard scrabbling of dirt and then a thud again. "Uh Graystripe, maybe you should retire to the elder's den," Cloudtail suggested.

"No!" Graystripe spat. "Millie is a warrior, and as long as she is a warrior, I will be a warrior too!" he spat at the long haired warrior.

Jayfeather bristled. "Maybe it would be wise for you to retire Graystripe, you aren't exactly _young_," he pointed out. "What do you know?" Graystripe spat at him and Jayfeather flinched.

"Are we going to help him out?" Brackenfur meowed awkwardly. "No… I don't need help, I'll get out myself!" Jayfeather felt like moons had passed as the grey warrior struggled to get up.

"You sure you don't want help?" Brackenfur asked his former mentor cautiously. "I'm fine!" he spat back his former apprentice.

"I'll be right back," Jayfeather meowed, swishing his tail through the leaves as he bounded back to camp.

* * *

Millie was lying in a patch of sunlight, grooming. "Millie… Graystripe needs you," and Millie instantly bristled. "Is he alright, where is he?"

Jayfeather calmly spoke. "I'll take you to him," he headed for the camp entrance, Millie on his heels.

When they got there, the former kittypet gasped and rushed to her mate's side. "What's the matter?" she asked, rubbing her head on his shoulders.

"They are saying I should retire!" Graystripe growled. Millie gave him an unsure look. "Can you get up?" she asked him. "N-N-No…" he admitted, his tail lashing in defeat.

"Maybe you should," Millie spoke clearly and Jayfeather felt everyone stiffen to see what the senior warrior would do.

"Only if you do to Millie… I know it's not fair to ask you to give up your warrior duties for me, bu-" Millie interrupted. "Of course I will, I'll let Bramblestar know so we can have our ceremony at sunhigh!"

Jayfeather gasped. _She was really persuasive…_

* * *

**I know this is short! But Millie and Graystripe are retiring for StarClan's sake!**

**Okay everyone! I am coming close to ending this story… if you want a sequel, put it in your review… and PLEASE GIVE ME NAMES FOR THIS STORY! Because 'After The Last Hope' How exciting? *sarcastic btw* Hope you find some really good ones involving the four cats**

**Be sure to vote on the polls for the warrior name! I've got Cherrypaw's, Molepaw, Seedpaw, Lilypaw and Amberkit's warrior names! Dewkit's name needs voting!**

**~The Aftermath**

**~The New Generation**

**~Blossom, Mango, Crystal (Name Changer)**


	17. Epilouge

**Okay, guys… the last chapter! Enjoy it! Anyway, an sequel will be posted soon! :D Keep a look out! It'll timeskip ahead a few moons, so Cinderheart/Squirrelflight/Dovewing's kits are born! Read&Review**

* * *

Ivypool was returning back to camp, anger was still surging through her. _Dovewing has always been my best friend, and now she's keeping secrets from me!_

She ran into Toadstep and he leapt back in shock. "Argh!" he hissed. "Oh, it's just you Ivypool…"

Ivypool gave him a playful nudge. "Yep, just me…" she sighed, wishing it was more than just _her_.

"Well, guess what I heard…" Toadstep told her, his green eyes wider than owls. "What?" Ivypool leaned closer, her ears perked. "Graystripe and Millie have retired, I'm guessing you were at WindClan while that was happening?" he asked, a knowing glint in his eyes.

The silver-and-white she-cat gasped. "Really?" The black-and-white tom nodded. "Really…" the newest warrior of ThunderClan gave him a shove and took off racing, Toadstep on her heels.

* * *

Ivypool entered camp and she spotted Bramblestar sitting beside Squirrelflight, an overjoyed look on his face.

"What is up with you two?" she cheekily remarked, settling beside them for a chat.

"Squirrelflight just told me," he looked at his mate with affection in his amber eyes as he waited for his mate to finish. "I'm expecting kits!" she cheerfully purred, happiness in her green eyes. "Wow, Dovewing is expecting too! Congratulations Squirrelflight and Bramblestar, who will be the deputy while she's in the nursery?" she asked, excitement in her white and silver pelt.

"I'm thinking of letting Lionblaze try out the duties, he is young and experienced," Bramblestar suggested, looking at Ivypool and Squirrelflight for approval.

Ivypool nodded her agreement. "Great choice!" Squirrelflight added, and Ivypool remembered Lionblaze was her foster son.

"Okay, I'll announce it now,"

* * *

Ivypool sat beside Squirrelflight and as Bramblestar used the same call to get the clan to gather, the young warrior watched Cherrypaw and Molepaw walk out slowly, followed by a bouncing pair of Lilypaw and Seedpaw. She spotted Graystripe and Millie sitting outside the elders den.

"I am announcing that Squirrelflight temporarily demoted as deputy!" and shocked yowls came from below.

"What did she do this time?" Dustpelt, her former mentor asked.

"Did she do something… bad?" Lilypaw and Seedpaw squeaked like kits.

"She is… expecting kits!" the shocked yowls turned to purrs of delight. "Congratulations Squirrelflight!" Leafpool gasped and she nuzzled her sister, affection in her amber eyes.

Ivypool was shoved aside as all the cats congratulated the new queen.

_I need to walk_ she thought and Toadstep looked at her with the same look in his eyes. "I'll come with you," he meowed and Ivypool was stunned. "I didn't say anything,"

"I just knew," he meowed and the two cats gazed into each other's eyes until Ivypool managed to tear her gaze away. "O-Ok," she stammered and she followed the black-and-white tom out of camp.

* * *

She bounded towards the lake, Toadstep right beside her, matching her pawstep-for-pawstep. "Come on mousebrain!" she remarked cheerfully, skidding to a halt, causing the leaves to go flying into the air. Toadstep leapt up and caught one.

"You kit!" she taunted and they play fought by the lake until the sun began to set.

She sat by the lake, exhausted. "I'm guessing you get your _speed_ from Spiderleg," she pointed out, looking at him, slightly amused.

"Yeah he's pretty much skin and bones!" he laughed and Ivypool saw the stars of silverpelt begin to appear. "Look, there's Hollyleaf!" she pointed out, seeing a really bright star.

"And there's you…" Toadstep pointed his tail to the brightest star in the sky. "Thanks!" she purred.

A star shot across the sky and Ivypool gasped. "Make a wish! Make a wish!" she cheered.

Toadstep closed his eyes and Ivypool stiffened. "What did you wish for?" she asked him and he slyly grinned at her. "I can't tell you, or it won't come true," Ivypool bristled. "I won't tell a soul," she promised.

"Fine… I wished that me and you would become mates," Ivypool felt her jaw drop to the ground and she closed her eyes for a heartbeat, but when she opened them, Toadstep was gone.

* * *

Ivypool returned to camp, bumping into Squirrelflight and Bramblestar, who were also on a _romantic_ walk. She had told them about Toadstep and her walk and they were looking very cheeky, even though clan leaders were meant to be responsible.

"Seeya," she had meowed and she continued her walk. She squeezed through the entrance to camp and Jayfeather was rushing through the camp, a distressed look on his face and Ivypool gasped. "What is it?" she hissed.

"Cinderheart! She's kitting!" Jayfeather spat and he carried a branch into the nursery.

Ivypool felt shock rush through her, Brightheart's kits were outside the nursery, and Lionblaze was nowhere to be seen. "He must be out hunting!" she meowed aloud.

"What's happening to Cinderheart?" Snowkit squeaked and Brightheart said nothing but look at Ivypool with a worried look.

The silver-and-white tabby she-cat sat outside the warrior den, it had recently been expanded enough for her and… _Dovewing_ to sleep there. _Dovewing, come home!_

She felt weight on her shoulders. _Hollyleaf's prophecy, Cinderheart's kitting, Dovewing's injury, Toadstep's feelings…_ _I don't know if I can do this much longer, is this how Dovewing felt when she was a young apprentice with the whole clan relying on her?_

She felt a whisper in her ear. "They are coming Ivypool… and you must guide them,"

**Okay, so that explains those two, I know this is really, really, really, short. But prologues and epilogues are meant to be short though? Okay, the sequel will be posted in a few days!**

**I'll post the allegiances in the sequel, sorry for the abrupt ending! Please vote on the polls on my profile, it is deciding the warrior names! Unfortunately, Snowkit is the last kit. Whoever voted Snowstorm, thanks!**


End file.
